Rota
by mariaana07
Summary: Lo que debía convertirse en el mejor viaje de su vida, acabó convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla de todas. Ella despertará en ese hospital, recordando cada doloroso detalle. Y él, a quien le asignaron su caso, llegará a ella para investigarlo todo... sin saber que la víctima era Sakura Haruno, una persona que parece conocer muy bien.
1. La chica del conteiner y el conflicto

**¡Hola!**

**No esperaba publicarlo ya, pero me agarró el ataque de querer hacerlo y lo hice. Apenas voy un par de capítulos, que no les sorprenda que me tarde en la continuaciín (igual saben que siempre, SIEMPRE termino lo que empiezo). **

**Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me animo a escribir algo que no sea corto, o al menos la idea es hacerlo de varios capítulos. Todavía no tengo idea de lo que me va a llevar, solamente les puedo decir que ya tengo toda la idea más o menos estructurada en mi famosa libretita de fics (donde anoto toda la magia) y que tengo pensado esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Es uno de esos proyectos que le rondan a uno la cabeza hasta que se decide escribirlo de una vez, y bueno, fue así. **

**Me cansé un poco de escribir en la línea del manga. Quería innovar, y tengo varios proyectos AU más, pero entre todos me terminé decidiendo por éste. ¿Por qué? Porque lo considero un pequeño desafío. El tema que se trata en este fic no es sencillo de abordar, y nunca escribí algo como esto. Es algo nuevo, espero hacerlo bien y que les llegue. Eso es todo lo que me interesa: que les llegue. **

**Espero no marearlos, porque si bien en un principio la idea era una sola y bastante clara, al final se me ocurrieron muchas cosas más para meter que podrían considerarse "subtramas", pero está todo ligado. Y es necesario, porque la historia tendría muchos baches de no meterlas. Igual los que me conocen saben cómo soy, siempre fui limpia en mis historias. No improviso, no creo sobre la marcha. Tengo estructura, orden, y trato de hacerlo lo mejor y más claro posible. Con esto les quiero decir que mi intención va a ser armar esta historia lo mejor y más completa posible, evitando embarrarla y confundir al lector con baches. **

**Espero de corazón que les guste mucho, que me dejen sus opiniones, sus críticas. Y por cierto, prepárense para leer algo crudo (al menos a mi parecer lo será) y una temática turbia. Bueno, ya me conocen.**

**Besos enormes, que Dios los bendiga.**

* * *

_**Rota.**_

**Capítulo 1: La chica del conteiner y el conflicto de intereses.**

—Hey, no hagas tanto ruido, es temprano —mascullaba un castaño de ojos claros de unos dieciséis años a su amigo.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle normalmente, como cada mañana. Iban a la escuela, abrigados hasta las orejas, soportando el duro frío de esas horas y esa turbia época. El otro chico era un rubio con rizos que sonreía como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. Siempre lo hacía, claro. Eso era lo que más le molestaba al amigo.

Iba pateando una lata vacía, haciendo eco en las vacías y desoladas calles de aquel barrio de Tokio.

—Siempre estás de tan mal humor en las mañanas desde que tu novia te dejó —se reía el muchacho, y el otro se molestó.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó— Eres tan pesado, no sé por qué te sigo haciendo caso. Me iré por el atajo así llego antes, tú sigue por el camino normal si quieres, idiota —le dijo el chico, desviándose por un oscuro callejón.

—Oye, es peligroso ahí, mejor vayamos juntos.

—Como quieras, idiota…

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras su amigo lo seguía molestando y riendo, haciendo chistes y demás, hasta que el castaño se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre, tonto? —le preguntó, todavía riendo.

El chico no contestaba, estaba mirando a un punto que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. El rubio siguió confundido su mirada, y su rostro se desfiguró en el terror por completo cuando vio lo mismo que él: Dos esbeltas piernas desnudas, teñidas de diversos colores fruto del frío y golpes, sobresaliendo de un conteiner gris y sucio de basura.

—Mierda, mierda —repitió nervioso el rubio, paralizado. El castaño, un poco más valiente, comenzó a caminar lentamente a ella.

Cuando llegó miró el interior, y vio el cuerpo entero de la chica, semi acostado entre las bolsas y las botellas. Estaba doblada allí adentro, como si fuese un perro muerto que acababan de tirar y del cual alguien se quería deshacer con apuro.

—Creo que está mu… muerta —dijo, sin parar de mirarla. El rubio no se animaba a acercarse.

Iba a tocarla, y el grito de su amigo lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Qui… quiero ver si está viva —le respondió, turbado.

—¡Tú no sabes cómo hacer eso! ¡Llamaré a la policía! —gritó nuevamente el chico, sacando su móvil inmediatamente, temblante y todavía muy nervioso.

El castaño, aún asustado, acercó lentamente su mano. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien su rostro, pero estaba observando que tenía mucha sangre y lucía terriblemente mal. No tenía nada de ropa, era lo más horrible que vio en su vida.

Tomó su muñeca, buscándola entre las bolsas de basura, y la encerró en su mano, buscando en medio del silencio —y los gritos de fondo de su amigo a la operadora—, una mínima señal de vida.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó, sorprendido, haciendo que el rubio tire el teléfono del susto.

Se sacó el abrigo, la cubrió con él como pudo, sin sacarla del conteiner.

—¡Olvida a la policía! ¡Llama a la puta ambulancia, está viva! ¡Está viva!

_Sus gritos desesperados retumbaron en toda la zona._

—

—

—

—

—

Sus piernas se movían, pero no era ella quien las controlaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su rostro se había teñido del morado más oscuro por los golpes que había recibido. Pero ella no sentía nada. No.

Para ella el dolor ya no podía ser sentido, no como antes. Porque había alcanzado en su interior todo limite que una persona podría soportar, y llegó un punto en que sus sentidos simplemente se apagaron, y su alma escapó de su cuerpo. Rogó clemencia, exigió abandonarla. Aquello que la hacía humana ya no existía, ellos se lo habían arrebatado.

Sus piernas se movían, corrían descalzas y desnudas, pero ella no se los ordenaba. Era automático, porque conservaba parte de su sentir que le imploraba una sola cosa: _Libertad._

Sakura quería ser libre, escapar de ese bizarro y oscuro lugar. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué puerta debía cruzar. Estaba cansada, pero si se detenía allí ellos harían que su corazón, lo único que se mantenía latiendo en ella por dentro, se detuviera. La iban a matar por lo que había hecho, aunque probablemente primero volverían a violarla.

Ella estaba desnuda, no tenía nada. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de marcas que jamás desaparecerían, su interior de heridas que ya estaban demasiado profundas para cicatrizar alguna vez.

Corría y respiraba como podía, escuchando detrás las pisoteadas de quienes la buscaban. Ella no era –y nunca fue— una persona para ellos. Sólo era una cosa, una especie de mercancía que había causado terribles inconvenientes, unos que les sería muy difícil tapar. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, tenía que seguir corriendo… corriendo a la libertad.

Por un instante vio su reflejo en un ventanal… no se reconoció. Observó fugazmente sus ojos verdes manchados de un delineador de mala calidad, y el labial corrido de sus labios rojos, y el morado y colorado natural de sus mejillas. Su delgada y alguna vez pulcra silueta estaba llena de rasgaduras que no iban a sanar. Sucia, marcada por golpes y tratos inhumanos, más raquítica de lo que jamás había sido en su vida. Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, y siguió corriendo.

Y fue entonces cuando vio esa ventana abierta, al final del oscuro pasillo, directa al vacío. Llegó al borde del precipicio y vio que estaba a dos pisos de altura. Sintió el aire fresco sobre su cara, corriéndole los enredados mechones rosados hacia atrás y adelante. Fue la sensación más cálida que había sentido en semanas.

Pensó que la libertad podía tener varios significados, y quizás uno de ellos era la muerte misma. Ellos la habían destruido tanto que pensó que era preferible elegir su propia libertad antes que someterse a una tortura más, y que ellos eligieran su propia muerte por ella. Que ellos decidieran su vida.

Eso último no se los iba a dejar.

—¡¿Dónde estás perra maldita?!

Sakura tuvo que escuchar eso en la lejanía para poder saltar. Esa fue su señal… y cayó. No sintió nada mientras caía. Solamente el viento acompañándola, el sabor dulce de una libertad comprada a medias, la paz. No tenía miedo, lo que caía sólo era un cuerpo vacío… un contenedor sin alma, sin sueños. Ya no tenía anhelos, ni esperanzas de nada. Esas emociones se habían perdido desde lo que parecía, a pesar de sólo algunas semanas, una eternidad. Sentía que lo único que la mantenía viva era la sangre que le bombeaba en el corazón, los circuitos de su cerebro que funcionaban… pero no su alma. Era un ente vacío, una mierda.

Y de pronto, un segundo antes del inminente impacto, todo se puso en blanco. Estaba en un lugar iluminado y vacío, sentada en la soledad.

—Tú siempre pensando en soluciones drásticas —oyó detrás suyo.

Sakura volteó y la vio, era Ino, mirándola con una sonrisa. Se paralizó al verla allí, de pie, impecable, feliz. Lucía real… tanto.

—¿Morí? —consiguió preguntarle, casi con alivio.

Ino le sonrió más y hasta dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—¿Morir? Pero Sakura… tú y yo tenemos un viaje que hacer, ¿recuerdas? Lo prometimos… en nuestro primer año.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza negándolo, llorando.

—No, yo no quiero viajar, no podemos Ino. Déjame ir contigo, por favor —le suplicaba, pero sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno en la rubia.

—¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que viajar, tú me convenciste… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Sakura se sentía confundida, aturdida por las palabras tan seguras y frescas de su amiga. Era como si no recordara nada de lo que había pasado.

—¡Basta, Ino! ¡No podemos viajar! ¡Todo salió mal, recuérdalo!

—¿Mal? ¿Pero por qué lo dices? —ahora la confundida parecía Ino, pero no paraba de sonreír y aquello puso más histérica a Sakura.

—¡Te moriste, Ino! ¡Te mataron! ¡Estás muerta! —Sakura rompió en un llanto desconsolado— ¡Llévame, llévame! —imploraba una y otra vez.

—No.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la respuesta seca de Ino. Ella seguía ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa calma en los labios.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque es mi viaje el que terminó, no el tuyo.

Aquello descolocó unos segundos a Sakura.

—¡Pero yo no quiero…!

—Despierta —la interrumpió Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Despierta, niña. Vamos, no mueras —los labios de Ino se movían, pero no era su voz la que salía, y Sakura se quedó mirándola turbada y pasmada—. Pásenme la epinefrina.

—¿Ino…?

—La epinefrina, aún hay latidos. Está normalizada.

De pronto Sakura sintió una bola de calor en el pecho que la trajo a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo espasmos y dolores en todos lados. Miró a su alrededor, apenas moviendo la cabeza como pudo. No sabía dónde estaba, casi no recordaba quién era hasta que algunas imágenes dolorosas la atormentaron, y su pulso se aceleró notablemente.

Comenzó a agitarse y sentirse desesperada, buscaba algo a su alrededor sin saber siquiera qué quería. Sentía que no podía respirar, y se dio cuenta que tenía cables en los brazos y vendajes en todos lados, y la cabeza se le partía. La tenía vendada casi por completo.

—Señorita, está despierta —dijo un enfermero, acercándose a examinarla.

Cuando él quiso tocarle el brazo para examinar el suero, ella se desesperó. Entró en pánico ante su tacto, recordando que manos similares la habían sujetado allí… y por todos lados, acariciándola sin su permiso en lugares que nadie antes había tocado.

Empezó a gritar desesperada, el enfermero no supo qué hacer, y tratar de mantenerla quieta entre sus pataleos eufóricos fue peor. Llegaron más médicos y enfermeros y le inyectaron una droga que la durmió por completo…

—

—

—

—

—

Las pisoteadas de Sasuke hacían eco en todo el pasillo del hospital. Iba caminando con su saco de paño oscuro y su traje formal, bien peinado y tan pulcro y profesional como siempre. Iba acomodándose la corbata en el camino, suspirando por el frío que acababa de sentir afuera. Era un invierno profundo y todavía sentía la helada en la cabeza. Era muy temprano, las ocho de la mañana para ser exactos. La habían encontrado en el conteiner a las cinco y media, y ni bien lo hicieron lo llamaron a él, el especialista asignado. Sasuke era bien reconocido por su trabajo como detective en investigación policial. Siendo tan joven ya había resuelto crímenes que nadie más había podido. Lo llamaban "el prodigio de la policía", y probablemente se debía a que toda su familia había trabajado para la policía en algún momento. Y ahora seguía él, un digno sucesor.

Sasuke llegó hasta el mostrador, donde había una enfermera con cara de dormida y varios policías más.

—Detective Uchiha, no esperábamos verlo tan rápido. Creímos que primero iría al lugar donde la hallamos —le dijo uno de ellos, mirándolo con todo el respeto que siempre le habían tenido. Sasuke era intimidante para ellos, un superior de gran trayectoria, un futuro superior de más alto rango inclusive.

—Ya fui —respondió, sorprendiéndolo—. Ya están realizando toda la inspección pericial, volveré en un rato. Primero quiero saber si la muchacha está consciente.

—¿Tan rápido? —inquirió otro policía, también impresionado. La mirada de Sasuke era fría y lo miró fijamente.

—No quiero que se muera antes de hablar —sentenció. Cayó una gota de sudor ante el estupefacto oficial que lo escuchaba. Todos lo miraban con un poco de desagrado ante su latente frialdad… pero no había llegado a tener esa reputación por nada. Hacía su trabajo, y punto.

Miró a la enfermera en específico, y ella supo que él esperaba un cuadro médico enseguida.

—Todavía no sabemos quién es. Despertó hace unos minutos, pero le pusieron un sedante porque estaba enloquecida. Su estado es sumamente delicado en verdad, pero milagrosamente se está recuperando. Es realmente fuerte… con la cantidad de heridas que tiene, estar viva para ella… No sé por qué sigue respirando honestamente. Aparentemente cayó de un lugar muy alto. Ingresó en un cuadro crítico y medio muerta. Tiene cinco costillas quebradas, un brazo y una pierna también. Un par de contusiones en la cabeza, hematomas en todos lados… y mucho viene desde hace tiempo. También descubrimos que tiene lesiones en toda su zona vaginal y anal, lo cual indica que fue forzada a tener sexo recientemente y en reiteradas ocasiones. Se le están aplicando todos los métodos que son previsibles y normales en este tipo de situaciones, medicamentos para evitar enfermedades, además de los cuidados restantes. Necesitará estar largo tiempo internada. El sedante durará un par de horas más, y luego traeremos a un psiquiatra que intente hablarle para que no vuelva a perder la razón. En sus condiciones no debería seguir con tantos sedantes, pero si sigue perdiendo la razón como hace rato no tendremos opción…

La enfermera lucía realmente indignada con todo lo que decía, a pesar de su dialogo técnico con Sasuke. No llegaban personas así todos los días, y todo el hospital estaba bastante impactado con su arribada repentina. Sin embargo Sasuke la escuchaba sin reacción aparente, indiferente. Con todos esos datos ya podía deducir que la habían secuestrado y mantenido en cautiverio largo tiempo.

—¿Hay algún resto de semen que se pueda investigar?

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza decepcionada.

—Quien le haya hecho eso usó condón y fue cauteloso —respondió la mujer.

—Entraré a verla —dijo Sasuke, mirando por última vez a los presentes. La enfermera asintió, y él se introdujo.

La habitación era solamente de ella, estaba en una zona de terapia intensiva por la gravedad de su estado. Se escuchaban los pitidos de la máquina, su corazón latía con normalidad. Sasuke todavía no la había visto a la cara, y no fue hasta que se situó frente a ella que sus ojos se ensancharon como huevos y su expresión cambió completamente. Sasuke se paralizó allí, de pie a la cama de ella, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

—Sakura… ¿Sakura? —musitó, todavía impactado.

Sus facciones, aunque heridas y moradas, definitivamente eran las suyas. Su cabello, ese inconfundible cabello. A Sasuke le tembló la mano por un momento, sin salir del asombro. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

—Señor Sasuke, quizás deberíamos buscar si hay alguna desaparecida en la zona… —le comenzó a decir otro oficial, entrando en la habitación, pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva, pasando por al lado de él velozmente, chocándolo en el camino con el hombro. Salió como fiera de la habitación, y otro oficial que estaba afuera también se sorprendió de su repentina actitud.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —preguntó, pero Sasuke tampoco se detuvo ante él, y se fue rápidamente por el mismo lugar de donde vino sin dar explicaciones— ¡¿Señor Uchiha?! —no obtuvo respuesta ante su grito tampoco.

Sasuke estaba en su propia confusión interior, en el asombro, en todo. Salió del hospital como nunca lo había hecho tras ver una víctima internada. Ya había ido tantas veces, no sentía nada al verlas ahí tiradas sobre la cama. Para él todo era lo mismo, era trabajo y ellos eran el objeto sobre el cual versaba. No había muchas más vueltas que darle. Involucrarse sentimentalmente estaba prohibido, y esa era la causa de su éxito. Sasuke siempre pensaba en frío, no iba a consolar a nadie sino a investigar un crimen y hacer justicia aplicando la ley. Involucrarse era un sacrilegio, y eso se lo habían enseñado en su familia muy bien desde chico. O al menos en la mayoría de los casos era así para él.

Pero esta vez simplemente no podía salir del shock. Era esa chiquilla… era Sakura, esa niña.

Se metió en su auto, apoyándose sobre el volante, procesando lo que acababa de ver. Y estuvo así unos segundos hasta que alguien tocó el vidrio de su ventana.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —era el preocupado oficial que le había gritado, el que había ignorado.

Sasuke volteó a verlo, recuperando lentamente la compostura, tratando de respirar. Salió del auto, irguiendo su espalda de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y clarificó un segundo su mente.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó el tipo, bastante sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía así a su superior Uchiha. Sasuke lo miró y asintió.

—Se llama Sakura, Sakura Haruno —le confirmó. El tipo se asombró más todavía, pero esta vez entendió por qué había actuado de esa manera.

—Vaya… con que la conoce —le dijo—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Sasuke supo que el hombre se lo preguntaba por el conflicto de intereses, por la involucración posible que él podía tener con ella. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso a ello, y llevó la pregunta a otro lado.

—¿Cómo que qué debemos hacer? Contacta ahora mismo a su familia.

—Pero, señor…

—Contáctala, con esto ya nos ahorramos muchos pasos. Averigüen todos sus últimos pasos, quiero saber hasta qué comió antes de que esto ocurriera. ¿Viajó, salió de la ciudad, conoció a alguien, con quién estuvo?

—S-si… ¡Ahora mismo! —respondió asintiendo nervioso el hombre, temeroso de seguir contradiciéndolo.

—Oye, una última cosa —lo llamó, antes que siguiera—. No hablen con los medios de comunicación.

Sasuke había recuperado la dureza de su voz, pero en su interior había algo que seguía flojo…

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke volvió a la escena del crimen, donde la habían hallado. Los testigos seguían allí, prestando declaración ante los oficiales. El conteiner de basura estaba abierto y tenía cintas policiales alrededor. Ya habían inspeccionado y no encontraron nada.

Los dos muchachos estaban allí, prestando declaración ante los policías todavía. Ya estaban más calmados que cuando recién encontraron a la chica, pero todavía temblaban un poco. Sasuke se acercó a ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Los muchachos se sintieron un poco intimidados.

—¿No vieron nada extraño además de la chica? —les preguntó. El policía que tomaba la declaración tuvo que detenerse en sus propias preguntas de rutina para que Sasuke hablara. Él era independiente en su trabajo, detestaba compañeros y muy pocas veces les prestaba atención o colaboración. Siempre era al revés; eran ellos quienes lo ayudaban a él.

—No, sólo a ella… —respondió el rubio, temblando.

Sasuke cerró los ojos indignado. Ellos no iban a ser de ayuda, para nada. Les dio la espalda tan rápido como les había hablado, y se dirigió con el superior, el único al que realmente le dirigía la palabra sin darle órdenes. Pero antes de que hiciera eso el castaño, el que la había tocado, lo detuvo.

—¿Ella estará bien? —le preguntó con la voz fina. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, con aquel brillo oscuro y atemorizante en los ojos, suspiró y no respondió absolutamente nada.

Llegó hacia él, aquel viejo hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojeras. Danzou era quien organizaba todas las actividades de seguridad de esa zona de la ciudad, el superior, el jefe de policía. Se situaba tras un escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo, organizando papeleos aburridos y burocráticos, porque realmente jamás le era necesario moverse de allí para nada. Los delitos de Japón rara vez eran de ese calibre, las víctimas casi siempre estaban conscientes y nunca tan heridas como ella. Había cierto prestigio que Danzou se encargaba de mantener. Por otro lado Sasuke era un detective que había ascendido desde abajo con honores al igual que Danzou en su momento, y era una parte importante del departamento de investigación de la policía. Sólo le asignaban lo más complicado e importante. Pero, incluso así, todas las órdenes que podía llegar a recibir venían de él.

Tenía el ojo tapado por algún episodio violento de sus épocas de acción, y usaba bastón. Sonrió cordialmente cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse a él.

—Danzou-sama —Sasuke le hizo una leve reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él—. Es extraño verlo aquí.

—No hay casos como éste todos los días en Tokio… o en todo Japón. Este es uno grande. La prensa vendrá en cualquier momento, querrán hablar con alguien. Te lo dejaría a ti, pero es mejor que te enfoques en tu trabajo.

—No debemos hablar con la prensa todavía —se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no sabemos qué le ocurrió a la chica y quiénes pudieron hacerle esto. Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que alguien la dejó aquí entre las diez de la noche y las cinco y media de la mañana, porque si hubiera sido antes entonces los basureros la habrían encontrado antes que los mocosos. No debemos exponerla.

Danzou era viejo, pero también era sabio. Sasuke siempre era frío cuando hablaba de las víctimas, un calculador por excelencia… y esa no era la excepción, o al menos no la habría sido para alguien que no hubiera sabido leer los sutiles cambios en su tono de voz, la forma en que corrió al suelo un momento los ojos sin darse cuenta cuando dijo la palabra "chica", y la manera en que tragó suavemente saliva al terminar de hablar, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes hasta ahora? —le preguntó, todavía dudoso del comportamiento del chico, Danzou a Sasuke. Éste aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de revelar la verdad y confirmarle las dudas a su jefe.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno —respondió, sin añadir una sola palabra más. Danzou no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

—¿Estaba despierta cuando la visitaste?

—No. Despertará en una hora y media.

Eso fue todo.

—¿Qué? ¿La conoces?

Sasuke asintió la cabeza levemente, confirmándole definitivamente las sospechas al viejo.

—Vaya… vaya —masculló el tipo, mirando un momento al cielo.

Sasuke miró a Danzou firmemente.

—Esto no interfiere conmigo. Es un caso más —le dijo, tan seguro que hasta él se lo creía. Y quizás realmente quería creérselo.

—¿Seguro? Puedo asignar a otro.

—Seguro. Incluso me servirá para saber dónde investigar la vida de la chica en caso de que no hable cuando despierte.

Danzou lo miró un poco dudoso, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pensándolo.

—Si fueras otro probablemente no te habría dado la oportunidad de responder siquiera. Pero eres tú, el gran Uchiha. No dejes que tus emociones interfieran en esto o podría ser grave para ti. Nadie puede involucrarse más de la cuenta con la victima jamás. No interesan tus anteriores vínculos. Somos profesionales. Recuerda eso, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke lo escuchó en silencio, sin parpadear, mirándolo. Cabeceó lento cuando terminó, y luego hizo una reverencia de respeto para irse a seguir su labor. Danzou lo observó irse en silencio… y luego se dirigió fuera del callejón, donde ya estaban los periodistas esperando por un poco de morbo amarillista.

—Quiero que consigan un permiso para revisar las cámaras de seguridad que haya aquí y en toda la zona, al menos unos cinco kilómetros de diámetro —ordenaba, tan seguro como siempre, a los subordinados mientras éstos tomaban nota y asentían con obediencia.

Sasuke apenas acababa de decir eso, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo ni bien tocó el botón verde.

—Señor Uchiha, soy Kawosuke —dijeron del otro lado, como si él tuviera interés en recordar el nombre de alguno de los policías comunes a los que daba órdenes—. Hemos revisado el nombre de la chica como lo pidió… no pudimos contactar a su familia.

—¿Qué, por qué? —preguntó Sasuke confundido, recordando vagamente el rostro de Mebuki y Kizashi, aquellos dos animados esposos que iban a cada acto escolar a fotografiar a su bebé melosamente.

—Porque sólo tenía a sus padres, y ambos fallecieron hace años en algún tipo de accidente —aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Sasuke, quien no contestó nada—. ¿Señor? —preguntó el oficial, esperando alguna pregunta inmediata como era de costumbre.

Sasuke se acomodó la garganta rápidamente y endureció la voz.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de ella?

—La chica acabó de recibirse de medicina hace apenas cinco meses, pero aún no hizo la residencia. Tenemos en el registro que viajó a Argentina un mes después de recibirse, pero no hay registrado ningún vuelo de regreso con su nombre real.

Sasuke se tildó en ese momento.

—¿Viajó…. al otro lado del mundo…? —le preguntó al oficial, turbado.

—Sí, así es señor… ¿Señor?

—¿Cuál es su dirección?

—Aparentemente vivía en Osaka, en un departamento de la calle Fushiwa —contestó el hombre.

Sasuke colgó en ese momento, intrigado. Se decía a sí mismo que debía enfocarse en los detalles, pero por alguna razón su cabeza se había fragmentado de una forma casi imperceptible, pero mortal. Él se estaba haciendo preguntas que jamás se había hecho en ningún otro caso, como por ejemplo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, qué hizo, a dónde se metió, con quién?

¿Por qué de todas las japonesas, justamente ella? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres ella?

_¿Por qué? _


	2. El sedante natural

**_Hola! Sí, esta soy yo, emocionada por el gran, GRAN MANGA de anoche, ay Dios mío lo leyeron? LEANLO YA SI NO LO HICIERON. YA._**

**Me gustaría hacer un super comentario al respecto, pero me lo guardo para la página que administro en facebook, ya saben (SasuSaku **Eternal Love**), son bienvenidos a ir ahí y así fangirleamos como nunca, nunca en la vida. DIOS MIO MUERO MUERO. Ok, mejor me calmo. Ya, a lo que voy: **

**Prometí el fic en la noche para la espera del manga, pero como el manga salió antes decidí publicarlo ahora (total ya lo tenía listo). Sólo quiero pedirles INMENSAS disculpas por no responder reviews, me quedaron muchos y soy consciente de ello. Es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con internet, no me conecta a mi notebook, así que lo que hago ahora es escabullirme en el cuarto de mi hermanito y robarle la pc mientras está en la escuela. No me da el tiempo para responder como corresponde, pero les juro por mi vida que todos sus reviews están en mi casilla esperando a ser respondidos en CUANTO PUEDA.**

**También estoy lamentando subir esto ahora, me caga que sea tan deprimente xDDDD Quien me mandó a escribir sobre esta temática? Bueno, en fin. Acá está, para cagarles el ambiente del manga jaja. En serio, disfrútenlo. **

**Besos y que Dios los bendiga.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: El sedante natural._**

—_Tú eres realmente preciosa… realmente preciosa, pequeña…_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, como un despertador a término del efecto del sedante. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, asustada, con el eco de esa asquerosa voz en su cabeza… esa cara. Expresiones faciales que jamás olvidaría, olores que permanecerían impregnados en sus fosas nasales por siempre. Texturas, sonidos…

Esta vez sí se tomó el tiempo de tratar de reconocer dónde estaba, algo nerviosa. Las máquinas, los ruidos, el olor… un hospital, estaba en un hospital. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. La cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, parecía una montaña rusa que no paraba de subir.

—Estás a salvo… —escuchó de repente, y levantó la mirada. Era un tipo, un viejo de unos cincuenta y cinco años, mirándola sentado sobre la cama. Usaba anteojos y tenía puesta una bata blanca hospitalaria, pero tenerlo tan cerca la sacó de quicio casi al instante.

Trató de mover sus brazos, pero no pudo. Los miró, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente vendado y el izquierdo estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama.

—No queremos sedarte de nuevo, debes tranquilizarte. Sabemos que tu nombre es Sakura, ahora tenemos que hablar…

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para Sakura, ella no quería estar ahí, ni tampoco hablar con nadie. No llegaba a procesar todo lo que él decía, parte de su cabeza estaba en blanco, a la defensiva. Se sentía en una pesadilla igual a la anterior, pero con gente que le hablaba bonito.

—Déjenme —pidió.

—No podemos, podrías ponerte violenta. Tranquilízate… —la voz del tipo era insoportablemente tranquila al gusto de Sakura. La desesperaba su indiferente y complaciente tonalidad.

—Que me sueltes —le pidió de nuevo, o más bien ordenó con la voz casi quebrada e histérica.

—No podemos… —le repitió él. Ella ya no lo soportaba.

—¡Mátenme, pero sáquenme esta mierda! ¡No quiero estar atada, déjenme irme! ¡Quiero irme, tírenme de la ventana! —las cosas que decía Sakura eran desde lo profundo de su garganta, un chillido, un ruego desesperado. Ella era capaz de mover el brazo vendado con tal de que la sacaran de ahí.

Empezó a mover tanto, y con tanta desesperación el izquierdo, que las cuerdas se empezaron a aflojar.

El psiquiatra se puso de pie, a la defensiva. Sakura movía la pierna que no estaba vendada también, de una forma increíble. Él jamás había visto una paciente tan herida y grave hacer esos movimientos, como si no sintiera dolor alguno por las intervenciones quirúrgicas que recibió unas horas antes apenas. Él dudó unos segundos, pero luego sacó la jeringa con el sedante de nuevo.

Trató de inyectársela, pero ella se movió tanto que él erró y acabó pinchándose a sí mismo en el otro brazo…

—

—

—

—

—

"_No sabemos quién es la chica, apenas podemos trabajar con lo que podemos. Ella se encuentra en un estado lamentable, gracias a los chicos que la encontraron pudimos salvarle la vida, pero está tan grave que no creemos que despierte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… quizás no lo haga"._

Sasuke escuchaba la radio en el auto, mientras viajaba a una velocidad poco razonable por las calles de Tokio. Esa era la entrevista que acababan de hacerle a Danzou, y el viejo sabía mentir muy bien. Le había hecho caso a su consejo, sin revelar su identidad, diciendo lo grave que estaba que quizás ni siquiera podría despertar. No estaba mintiendo… solamente modificaba un poco la verdad, dándoles a los medios lo que querían: Un poco de intriga, incertidumbre, para que ellos jugaran a los Sherlock Holmes en sus programas por horas manteniendo arriba el rating; llevando peritos, criminalistas, abogados penales, testigos falsos o los reales que hacían un show dramático y exagerado de los hechos, contando hasta sus más ínfimos sentimientos cuando encontraron a la pobre, angelical, hermosa, y genial víctima. Aunque claro, ni siquiera la conocían, solamente hacían de cuenta que sí. A veces hasta lloraban en vivo los mismos periodistas; indignados, tristes; vendiendo el morbo de hasta la forma en que la hallaron, la ropa que llevaba… o no.

Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a ese juego mediático siniestro que no le dio importancia, todo era parte de un turbio y desalmado negocio. Lucraban con el dolor ajeno.

Pero si llegaban a tener un dato más de los que les daban, si llegaba algún mínimo detalle que debía permanecer confidencial… estaban arruinados. Los medios podían arruinar una investigación de meses o años en cuestión de minutos, a veces segundos. Siempre había sido sumamente cauteloso, los evitaba a toda costa, dando el mínimo de detalles, guardándose lo más importante. No era nada extraño que un criminal huyera antes de ser atrapado por culpa de los medios, o que un sobreviviente terminara de ser asesinado porque no se suponía que debía estar vivo… por culpa de los medios, de nuevo.

Sasuke bajó el volumen a la radio, estacionando frente al hospital nuevamente. Lo miró unos segundos antes de decidir bajar, y finalmente lo hizo. Tuvo que ir, no había otra opción para él. Tenía que hablarle y saber qué le había pasado para continuar la investigación.

Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora fijada.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, ni siquiera usó el ascensor. Sakura estaba en el tercer piso, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo oía algunos ruidos extraños, cada vez más fuertes. Caminaba un poco más rápido, apresurando el paso… pero los gritos eran cada vez más notorios. Eran de ella, era Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a casi correr, observando que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y que las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro desesperadas. Llegó a la puerta finalmente, y vio allí a un par de valientes enfermeros hombres sujetándola de los brazos y piernas como podían.

—¡¿Dónde están las drogas?! ¡Apúrense y tráiganlas! —gritaba exaltado uno de ellos, con una vena en la frente marcada y el sudor cayéndole a chorros del cuello.

—¡No quiero que nadie me toque, aléjense! —gritaba eufórica ella— ¡Quiero salir de aquí, no quiero estar aquí!

Entonces Sasuke observó que una enfermera ya tenía la jeringa lista, y se dirigía a ella. No lo pensó más, caminó apresuradamente al lado de la cama y apartó el brazo de la mujer, quien lo miró confundida. Los enfermeros hicieron lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué haces, no ves que no podemos controlarla?! —le exclamó uno de ellos furioso. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

Sakura no lo estaba mirando, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía gritando con locura. Estaba fuera de sí. ¿Qué Sakura era esta, con el rostro transformado en el de un monstruo rogando clemencia? La Sakura que él conoció, la que sonreía dulcemente… ¿dónde estaba?

—¡Cálmate! —le gritó Sasuke finalmente.

—¡No, váyanse! —respondió ella.

Él, sin pensárselo mucho más, le tomó ambos lados de la cara con las manos. Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza, pero entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente… para verlo borrosamente.

—¡Sakura! —clamó él nuevamente, y ella abrió sus ojos completamente ante su voz.

_Su voz._

Se paralizó. Fue más efectivo que cualquier sedante que le hubieran podido inyectar. Sakura, increíblemente, dejó de forcejearles a los enfermeros y éstos, mirándose entre sí confundidos y asustados, la soltaron. La miraron unos minutos, pero ella no a ellos. Sakura solamente veía a la persona que tenía frente suyo, el que le tomaba la cara mirándola a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sentado en la cama delante de ella. Esos ojos oscuros que no parpadeaban, esa expresión firme y congelada.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Sakura sintió algo distinto al vacío de su alma.

—¿Sasuke…kun…?

Él finalmente la soltó, respirando profundamente. Les hizo seña a todos a su alrededor con la mano para que despejaran el cuarto, y aunque lo dudaron un poco, le hicieron caso. Él parecía ser lo único natural que la podría mantener así. Cerraron la puerta, y Sakura dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Ninguno paraba de mirarse, como si acabaran de descubrir un continente nuevo. Pero ella no decía nada, así que él tuvo que empezar.

—Sí, soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella solamente lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada, ni tampoco llorar. Él la recordaba como una cría bastante sentimental, de esas que lloraban por todo… pero no sabía que dentro suyo ya no habían lágrimas, que estaba seca. Ella ya no sentía ganas de llorar, solamente de morir en parte, y de desaparecer del mundo en otra pequeña porción. Hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sus ojos estaban secos, lo miraban fijamente, con un dolor indescriptible y a la vez callado y ahogado en un mar de emociones muertas.

—Fui asignado a tu caso y te reconocí al entrar, mientras dormías —le dijo, sin que ella preguntara—. Necesito que me respondas muchas preguntas.

Sasuke siguió hablando, pero la mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco cuando dijo eso último. La forma en que lo dijo, su falta de tacto… ¿ella era solo un trabajo para él? Sí… lo era. Se respondió esa pregunta con demasiada facilidad. Ahora le era más fácil ser sincera consigo misma. Para ellos también había sido sólo un trabajo más… para todos era una cosa. Un contenedor.

—Basta —lo interrumpió en el medio de sus palabras, las que ni siquiera escuchaba. Solamente oía un eco lejano, pero no a Sasuke. Él se detuvo, mirándola un poco sorprendido.

—¿Quién te hizo eso en Argentina? ¿Quién te pudo ingresar a este país sin tu nombre real? —Sasuke la avasallaba con sus preguntas, con _ese _tono. Sakura no podía responder, se sentía en blanco, su voz era demasiado dura para ella. Sus tímpanos no los soportaban.

—Basta —volvió a pedir ella, corriendo la cara, arrugando el entrecejo aún más.

—¿Quién te violó?

Sakura lo miró… no, lo fusiló con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió una punzada directa en el pecho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta de una manera tan frívola y egoísta. Él siempre había sido igual, sin medir sus palabras… tan directas, tan carentes de tacto y calidez. Lo que Sasuke no supo fue que Sakura se sentía destruida por dentro al oír tales palabras de él, que una pregunta como esa le hacía caer en la cuenta de que no estaba muerta, que tampoco lo había soñado. Que todo era real.

—Vete —le ordenó, pero la palabra se fraccionó a la mitad. Su garganta no lo soportó, el pecho le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Era demasiado para un cuerpo humano soportar tanta tortura. Sasuke se puso abruptamente de pie, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta, ella definitivamente no iba a hablar en ese momento y él, honestamente, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Era mucho para él, no estaba listo. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke no se sintió apto para algo. Ella no era simplemente otra víctima.

—Tienes que calmarte o ellos te encerrarán en una habitación de psiquiatría y te sedarán todo el día —le advirtió él mientras se iba.

—¿Por qué de todos tenías que ser tú…? —le preguntó Sakura, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y corriendo la mirada hacia el suelo, en el lado opuesto a la puerta.

Sasuke se detuvo antes de girar el picaporte, y aún de espaldas, le pronunció:

—Me pregunto lo mismo de ti.

Salió de la habitación en ese momento. No se atrevió a mirar atrás. Y Sakura, por primera vez desde que había estado internada, generó las lágrimas que creía secas. Lloró, ahogó su llanto en la almohada y se tapó la cara con las sabanas, como si ellas fueran a protegerla de todo lo que estaba pasando. Jamás se había odiado tanto como hasta ese momento. Absolutamente nada de lo que le había pasado en su vida había ocurrido como ella quería que ocurriera… era frustrante y cruel al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, se le acercaron las enfermeras preocupadas.

—No se preocupen por ella, creo que a partir de ahora va a calmarse —las tranquilizó, y ellas suspiraron del alivio.

—Es realmente sorprendente el efecto que usted tuvo en ella. No tiene idea de cómo estaba antes de que llegara, parecía una bestia. ¿Qué debemos hacer con psiquiatría?

—Manténganla aquí, ella no está loca, no necesita que la aten a una cama y la seden las veinticuatro horas del día. La necesito despierta y lúcida —les ordenó.

Aquellas enfermeras estaban acostumbradas a recibir órdenes de Sasuke cuando llegaban víctimas de algún tipo de delito. Él era muy respetado, y ellas le hacían caso porque nunca fallaba en nada.

—Haremos lo que usted pide, mandarla a psiquiatría está fuera de nuestras manos, después de todo —informó la mujer, mirándolo seriamente—. Pero no puedo hablar por el psiquiatra. Nosotras, por más que le pidamos lo que sea, no tenemos ningún tipo de influencia sobre él. Si él la diagnostica con algún tipo de disturbio mental y potencial peligro para esta zona, la mandará a la zona psiquiátrica y estará fuera de nuestras manos.

Sasuke suspiró. Parecía que todo se complicaba más y más…

—¿Dónde está ese psiquiatra? —les preguntó, tratando de mantener la serenidad.

—Inconsciente —Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla—. La chica provocó que se inyectara el calmante a sí mismo, así que está en una habitación hasta que despierte.

Sasuke se tomó la cara con la palma de la mano y se rascó un momento la cabeza, volviendo a serenarse un segundo después. Eso iba a estar más complicado de lo que él creía. Era evidente que ese tipo iba a tomar una decisión obvia al despertar.

—Bien, bien —repitió, mirando a las enfermeras serio—. Avísenme cuando despierte, hablaré con él.

Ellas asintieron velozmente.

—Y dejen sola a Sakura por un par de horas… entren sólo mujeres, a lo necesario, y háblenle lo menos posible —les recomendó, haciendo un análisis mental del comportamiento que había visto en ella.

Su intuición le decía que ella necesitaba un momento para aceptar lo que le ocurría, dónde estaba, y lo que seguía a eso, que era que el delito debía ser revelado.

Sasuke miró confundido a una de las enfermeras, que estaba sonriendo sutilmente. Ella se puso seria cuando se percató que él la miraba.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha —se disculpó, volviendo a sonreír amablemente—. Es sólo que… bueno, es la primera vez que lo oigo referirse a una víctima por su primer nombre.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido en ese momento, y las demás enfermeras fingieron no escuchar nada, tragando saliva.

—¡Disculpe, tengo que ir a revisar unos pacientes! —exclamó nerviosa la joven, dándose la media vuelta para huir de ahí cuanto antes.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño mientras la veía irse. No se había dado cuenta de ello.

Las otras enfermeras tosieron y se acomodaron las gargantas nerviosas también.

—Bueno, señor Uchiha —lo llamó una—, nosotras le avisaremos. Hasta luego —lo saludaron, y todas se dispersaron tan rápido que ni siquiera llegó a ver por dónde se fueron.

Se quedó allí, de pie, solo. Y de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó después de un par de pitidos.

—Sasuke Uchiha —saludó, como siempre.

—Señor Uchiha, tenemos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que pidió —anunció un oficial del otro lado.

Sasuke colgó inmediatamente para dirigirse a la estación, donde quizás sus dudas se dilucidarían al ver quiénes la arrastraron hasta allí, y cómo lo habían hecho.

_¿Pero sería capaz de ver el vídeo con el mismo profesionalismo que siempre había tenido…? _


	3. ¿Qué es lo que haré?

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me estuvieron enviando. Si me quedó alguno por responder pueden tener por seguro que lo haré en cuanto pueda. Por el momento les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Rota. Me esmeré, y cada vez es más complicado. La trama se va a poner jodida a partir de ahora, ¿saben? Así que tenganme paciencia. También estudio en la facultad y se complica.**

**Igual saben que siempre, siempre termino lo que empiezo. Este capítulo, por cierto, es mucho más largo que el otro (ajá, ya se quejaron por eso varios xD).**

**PD: Si ven una página nueva en facebook que se llama "Lo dijo un NaruSaku"... sí, la cree yo xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que haré?**

Sasuke recorría las calles de Tokio casi sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se rascó la cabeza inconscientemente más de una vez mientras tenía la otra mano en el volante, cosa que no hacía nunca. La mujer que estaba en ese cuarto, ¿realmente era ella? Aquella chica tan tierna, tan pesada al mismo tiempo. Esa chica molesta, la de la voz chillona pero palabras cálidas. Siempre dispuesta, siempre para todo. La del empuje, la de la voluntad, la del autoestima baja que él subió tantas veces como se lo bajó. Ella, la de los ojos alegres, la sonrisa enorme, las piernas firmes, la inteligencia superior, el alma amable.

—_¡Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, Naruto! _

Fue un pequeño recuerdo que pasó por su mente sin que él lo pidiera, el que casi provoca que chocara contra un automóvil que iba delante de él. Los de atrás le tocaron bocina asustados. El semáforo estaba en rojo, pero él no había disminuido la velocidad. No estaba prestando nada de atención, así que se refregó la cara y siguió su camino lo más sereno que pudo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tener todavía tales imágenes en su cabeza… como si las hubiera vivido ayer.

Llegó a la enorme estación policial apresurado, con una ansiedad que pocas veces había sentido. Pasó por las grandes puertas de vidrio de la entrada con el aspecto tan firme como siempre. Los demás oficiales lo saludaron con la típica cordialidad, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo que ni siquiera los miró. La segunda puerta a la izquierda del fondo del pasillo era la habitación donde lo esperaban con los videos que habían conseguido.

Finalmente llegó y abrió la puerta. Los cinco que estaban dentro del cuarto se pusieron de pie. Sasuke los observó, todos eran oficiales de policía y había uno que parecía ser el experto en cámaras de seguridad, lo supo por su pinta sin el uniforme de los demás oficiales; por los anteojos; los largos años que aparentaba tener encima; por los apuntes que estaba tomando y porque tenía el control remoto del aparato. Como vio que había bastantes notas en esas hojas de cuadernillo tamaño oficio, supo también que ya habían visto los vídeos unas tres o cuatro veces antes de que él llegara.

—Señor Uchiha —saludó el hombre—, hemos analizado el video de la zona y otros más, porque…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió velozmente Sasuke. La paciencia no era algo que lo acompañara seguido, y menos en esos momentos—. ¿Qué encontraron?

El señor se acomodó los anteojos con nerviosismo.

—A las tres y media de la madrugada un automóvil sin patente se detuvo a media cuadra del callejón donde la hallaron, y alguien de contextura grande pero totalmente cubierto de negro salió de allí con un bulto envuelto en una especie de manto negro. Creemos que podría ser una bolsa, —Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado en ese momento por lo que oía. Sakura había sido hallada desnuda, sin nada que la envolviera— y luego se dirigió con el bulto al callejón. Allí adentro no hay cámaras, por lo que sólo pudimos seguir su recorrido hasta que llegó a la entrada del mismo, y salió sin nada en sus manos. Volvió al automóvil y se fue nuevamente.

—¿Pudieron seguir su recorrido después de eso, para saber de dónde salió?

El especialista sacudió la cabeza lamentándose.

—Se dio media vuelta, condujo unas calles más e ingresó en una avenida altamente transitada, por lo que lo perdimos.

Sasuke corrió la mirada hacia el piso, imaginando cada detalle que le habían contado en su cabeza y había algunas cosas que no le cuadraban. ¿Por qué Sakura apareció sin nada que la cubriera? Volvió a mirar al hombre fijamente, y éste se sobresaltó un poco del susto.

—Pon el video —le pidió, o más bien ordenó en una simple oración. El tipo no se lo pensó más y le dio click al botón del control remoto, apuntando directo al aparato que estaba frente a la mesa.

La imagen no era de mucha calidad, y obviamente se veía desde lejos, pero igual era lo suficientemente nítida. Inicialmente Sasuke permaneció sereno ante lo que veía, peores cosas habían pasado frente a sus ojos… pero luego vio el bulto que aquel alto hombre sacaba del maletero del automóvil, como si no fuese nada para él. Algo cerrado, un pedazo de carne, y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola casi sin esfuerzo hasta el callejón. Pero luego, cuando la imagen se detuvo y puso negra ante la entrada del hombre al oscuro lugar, algo en el pecho de Sasuke comenzó a bombear. Se sentía ansioso, nervioso. Quería seguir viendo, saber qué le había pasado a la pelirrosa muchacha ahí dentro. ¿Qué era lo que ese extraño y macabro hombre había hecho con ella, inconsciente y medio muerta, que no tenía nada encima cuando la encontraron? Era perverso, era enfermizo ver que la llevaba con una delicadeza y a la vez una indiferencia total a un callejón de donde probablemente nunca saldría viva en su mente.

Cerró, sin darse cuenta, el puño con furia ante la pantalla apagada y sin imagen alguna. Se sentía un incapaz declarado.

—Es curioso, ¿verdad detective? —le preguntó el hombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada seca. Parecía que bromeaba, hablándole tan indiferentemente sobre lo que acababan de ver.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Sasuke también, sorprendiendo con su filoso tono al especialista, quien tragó saliva un tanto nervioso y confundido.

—¿No… no se dio cuenta?

El corazón de Sasuke quedó un poco tildado. Simplemente lo miró, esperando que continuara.

—Ese hombre no quería matarla —continuó ante sus ojos negros el pobre tipo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Todos los demás a su alrededor lo miraban un poco confundidos, como si aquello fuera algo obvio.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Quién sabe qué le hizo cuando la tiró ahí, que ella no tenía nada encima —la mirada de Sasuke se perdió en la pantalla negra, un extraño halo de luz reflejó sus sombríos ojos. Eran emociones que ni él podía comprender, que pasaban visiblemente por su cara.

Y por primera vez en su vida, ocurrió algo increíble… le sonrieron con mofa. El viejo, con sus anteojos sudados, le sonrió con mofa y exhaló aire sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La llevó envuelta en una bolsa y la hallaron sin nada. Los basureros de esa zona ingresan al callejón con un camión que toma el conteiner y vierte todo el contenido encima de la cúpula. Si realmente hubiera querido deshacerse de ella, la habría dejado con lo que la cubría por completo, para que nadie que pasara por ahí siquiera dirigiera su atención a ella. Sólo sería una bolsa más de basura, ella ni siquiera es tan alta y su contextura es pequeña, ¿cierto? Así que permanecería ahí hasta que el camión la llevara hacia el basural, y su cuerpo probablemente desaparecería por siempre en el rellenado. Pero observe que no sólo le quitó la bolsa, dejándola respirar si acaso seguía viva, sino que también la colocó de una forma que sus piernas sobresalieran del conteiner abierto. ¿Por qué haría eso alguien que la lleva en una bolsa? —el tipo cerró los ojos, suspirando— Es como si la hubiera dejado a su suerte, dejándola de forma tal que pudiera sobrevivir si la suerte estaba de su lado… Quizás estamos ante un arrepentido, o un típico caso de bipolaridad… ¿no cree?

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo seria y fijamente ante cada segura palabra. Los demás oficiales de alrededor cuchichearon entre sí, mirándolo con cierto asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le explicaba algo de esa manera a Sasuke. La primera vez que un detalle como ese, algo que su ojo analítico y preparado debería haber visto, se le iba.

Salió de la habitación sin saludar a nadie, se fue velozmente dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus extrañas actitudes. Caminó por el pasillo, ignorando todos los saludos que le hicieron, y salió a la calle sintiendo el sol en la cara de repente. Era más del mediodía y se dio cuenta de ello. Se quedó quieto un segundo, mirando al suelo y luego a la gente pasar, luego caminó inquieto a su auto apoyándose contra la puerta. Se sentía un poco ofuscado, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y menos en su trabajo, donde siempre había sido el gran prodigio Uchiha, un genio prácticamente.

Era Sakura… era Sakura.

Él creía que la próxima vez que sabría de ella sería cuando le enviara una invitación a su boda, con un hombre que fuera básicamente perfecto. Imaginó que algún día lo llamaría, preguntándole cómo estaba con su dulce voz, como siempre. Que le diría que iba a casarse, que fuera a la fiesta, que enviaría por él si era necesario. La imaginaba como siempre, sin cambiar nada en absoluto, con esos ojos brillando a la luz del sol en el verano, esa sonrisa reluciente como si todo estuviera bien.

Jamás esperó esta Sakura, herida, golpeada casi hasta la muerte, llena de hematomas en todos lados y violada, absolutamente violada… y triste. Traumada, histérica, irreconocible.

Sonó el móvil por enésima vez y atendió, una voz femenina pronunció, en sencillas palabras:

—Señor Uchiha, el psiquiatra despertó y quiere ingresar al cuarto de la joven.

—No lo dejes, esperen a que llegue —le ordenó el muchacho, colgando y velozmente sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Ingresó al automóvil, pisó el acelerador y se echó a andar. Presionó sus manos contra el volante, entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, concentrado en su próximo objetivo: El hospital. Llegó, harto ya de haber pisado tantas veces en el mismo día el mismo lugar, cosa que jamás hacía. Siempre visitaba a la víctima cuando era estrictamente necesario, prefería mandar a otros a que hicieran el trabajo de interacción personal porque siempre pensó que su trabajo era investigar crímenes, no ser psicólogo de nadie.

Bajó del automóvil sin siquiera ver a su alrededor, cerró de un portazo y dio duros pasos, adentrándose por aquella bendita puerta de vidrio de nuevo. La gente se sorprendió, chocó a algunos en el camino y ni siquiera pidió disculpas. Subió las escaleras y, a lo lejos, por el pasillo, ya veía en el hall al psiquiatra hablando con las enfermeras. Podía escucharlo cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué no lo entienden? Esa chica me inyectó un sedante, es peligrosa —les decía, y ellas sacudían la cabeza.

Las pobres mujeres enfermeras siempre eran las que tenían que dar la cara por absolutamente todo. Si Sasuke quería saber algo, acudía a ellas. Si quería información, acudía a ellas también. Los médicos vivían en su propio mundo, se encargaban de arreglar el cuerpo y luego desaparecían. Las que cuidaban, ponían el empeño en el paciente y lo mantenían respirando cada día eran ellas, incluso involucrándose a nivel personal a veces. Los bañaban, depilaban, preparaban, medicaban, alimentaban… En momentos como este se preguntó dónde estaba el médico de cabecera de Sakura, porque hasta el momento sólo había visto a aquellas mujeres, como siempre, luchar y discutir por ella. Aunque, ¿qué podía recriminarles a esos médicos fríos, si él era peor que ellos? Como ellos mandaban a las enfermeras a hacer el "trabajo sucio", él mandaba a los oficiales inferiores a hacer el propio…

Estaban distraídos, así que Sasuke se metió al cuarto rápidamente sin dudarlo. La miró ni bien entró, allí, al costado en la cama.

—¿Quién mierda te hizo eso? —le preguntó abruptamente. Sakura estaba despierta, mirando a la nada. Su sorpresiva entrada despertó su atención, y giró la cabeza hasta él, que estaba a su lado en la puerta.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos morados e hinchados todavía. Entreabrió sus labios, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Quién fue? —volvió a preguntar toscamente, ya un poco impaciente.

Ella siguió mirándolo afligida, como si el alma estuviera por salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier segundo. Sakura sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a dejar de respirar, que ya no tenía vida por dentro. Sasuke se sintió abrumado por sus ojos, ese verde apagado y oscurecido por su tristeza. De pronto los nervios lo invadieron, y no pudo más.

—¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién te tocó, quién te arrastró a ese bote de basura?! —le gritó finalmente, y ella cerró la boca y corrió la cara por un segundo.

Sasuke expulsó un bufido que hizo eco en todo el cuarto.

—Bien —le dijo, molesto y en un tono áspero—, mientras tú decides hablar yo tendré que ir a sacarte ese psiquiatra de encima.

—Espera —lo detuvo ella sorpresivamente, en un suspiro.

Él volvió a voltear lentamente a su cuerpo. Sus pequeños labios temblaban, como si tuviera algo atravesado en su garganta que no pudiera expulsar.

—Ino… —escupió finalmente— Ino… ¡Ino! ¡La mataron! —le dijo, y Sasuke abrió sus ojos como bolas.

Apenas podía recordar a esa chica, pero la recordaba al fin y al cabo. Siempre estaba con Sakura, caminando de aquí para allá tendida de su brazo, gritándole tonterías en el pasillo de la escuela, llamándola a cada rato.

—¿La Yamanaka? —pronunció él, cada vez más confundido— ¿Cómo, quién? ¿Estaba contigo? —demasiadas preguntas en muy poco tiempo para Sakura. Ella sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

—Busca a Sai, búscalo —le rogó, casi con la voz partida—, él no sabe nada de esto. Debes decírselo, por favor Sasuke-kun, por favor —rogó de nuevo, y por primera vez en años escuchó el "Sasuke_-kun_" de nuevo de ella.

Sasuke también estaba confundido, ella le hablaba como si él tuviera que recordar cada rostro, olvidando que no debería ser más que un detective en el caso, alguien que no debería tener por qué conocer nada de eso. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien en seguir en su caso, como le había asegurado a Danzou… o sólo estaba complicándolo todo, a pesar de la información extra que tenía en su cabeza?

Hizo memoria, aquella tan brillante con la que había nacido, y recordó el rostro de un chico inexpresivo y de cabello oscuro como él.

—Ayúdame, debes ayudarme —le siguió pidiendo, con algunas finas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, perdiéndose en las sábanas blancas.

A Sasuke le partía el corazón verla así, aunque su simple forma de ser le impidiera exteriorizarlo demasiado…

—¡Tienen que dejarme entrar a ese cuarto y sacar a esa chica de ahí!

_O quizás no._

El psiquiatra gritaba afuera, en el hall que estaba frente al cuarto, unos pocos metros más lejos. Sasuke cerró su puño, apretó duro las uñas contra la piel, pero al mismo tiempo trató de serenarse mientras le daba la espalda a Sakura y nuevamente salía del cuarto sin decirle nada más.

—¿Qué hacía usted ahí? —preguntó el tipo, mirándolo sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Las enfermeras ya no sabían que excusa ponerle para evitar que hiciera un diagnostico desfavorable, que ingresara a ver a la paciente.

—No puede entrar —le dijo Sasuke ni bien estuvo a dos metros de distancia, sacando su placa antes de que le preguntara quién era.

—¿Por qué? Soy un especialista y tengo un trabajo que hacer —respondió el tipo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con sus anteojos de viejo antipático.

—Yo también tengo un trabajo que hacer —Sasuke permaneció serio, pero su voz se endureció y las enfermeras lo notaron un poco inquietas—, déjeme ver a la paciente otro rato.

—¿Está loco? Esa mujer es un peligro, lo atacará —replicó el psiquiatra al instante.

—Está bien —interrumpió una de las chicas—, ella no reacciona así frente a él —el psiquiatra levantó una ceja curioso cuando oyó eso. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mortal a la mujer, pero no podía culparla por decir la verdad.

—¿Usted está investigándola y también la conoce? ¿Qué tipo de relación íntima tiene con ella? —sus preguntas eran insoportables.

—Señor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Le pido diez minutos nada más, luego podemos hablar de lo que usted necesite.

—De ninguna manera —volvió a responder el tipo, con ese tono rebuscado de profesionalismo barato—, ella no puede ver a nadie, a absolutamente nadie, me inyectó un sedante… ¿y usted cree que lo dejaré pasar como si nada? Esa chica necesita estar bajo vigilancia y medicamentos que la controlen, tenemos que tratarla adecuadamente. No permitiré que ningún paciente de este hospital ponga en peligro a los demás o a sí mismo, además…

—Ella no es peligrosa —interrumpió abruptamente Sasuke, con una tonalidad tan asesina que las enfermeras lo miraron. Ellas lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber cuándo él estaba actuando normal, y cuándo no.

—¿Qué, acaso usted es su novio? —le preguntó el hombre, riéndose casi en una burla. Sasuke quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara como pudiera— Lo siento mucho, pero la chica se irá conmigo. La cuidaremos muy bien en mi piso, no se preocupe… Podrá ir a visitarla cuando quiera, la mantendremos calmada y quieta.

La tonalidad de aquel hombre se había vuelto más y más insoportable desde que empezó a hablar. Eso fue todo. Sasuke no pudo contenerse, no quería, su pecho se lo impedía. Rechinó los dientes toda la conversación, tratando de contenerse lo más que pudo, pero ya no iba a hacerlo. Él no lo merecía. La forma en que se reía, hablaba de ella como si fuera una simple cosa. Era Sakura.

Cerró los puños, y pudo observar que el señor siguió pronunciando más palabras y explicaciones médicas sobre la condición inestable mental de ella, pero no escuchó nada. Sus labios se movían, pero no les prestaba atención. Lo único que escuchaba era un eco muy lejano, y un pitido en sus oídos que ensordeció todo. La sangre le llegó a los ojos de la furia, ardiéndole la cara, enrojeciendo su usual pálido.

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

Su cabeza se puso en blanco, y otro silbido seco sonó en el vacío… hasta que se lanzó a él. Sasuke respiró profundamente antes de arrojarse a él con los ojos llenos de furia, de un brillo rojo que atemorizaba a cualquiera. El psiquiatra cayó al suelo, y Sasuke sobre él golpeándolo en la cara un par de veces. Las enfermeras se asustaron y exaltaron, pero lo detuvieron a tiempo. No lo dejaron darle más de dos golpes, todas tuvieron que interponerse para detener a la bestia de Uchiha. Sasuke se contuvo solamente por ellas, cuyos molestos cuerpos inocentes se interponían entre él y su objetivo… porque de haberlo querido podría haberlo matado en un segundo.

Bufaba descontrolado, jadeando con la fuerza de un animal enfurecido y salvaje.

—¡Señor Uchiha, deténgase por favor! —rogaban las enfermeras, sin darse cuenta que él se había detenido por sí mismo mucho antes.

Sasuke ni siquiera las miraba, solamente miraba al psiquiatra que tenía enfrente fijo a los ojos, mientras éste arrastraba alejándose por el piso varios metros, asustado como un gusano y temblando, tocándose la cara escandalosamente. Le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz.

—¡Enfermo, usted está tan loco como ella!

Sasuke quiso arremeter contra él de nuevo cuando escuchó eso, y las enfermeras pudieron detenerlo a duras penas unos segundos, hasta que llegó la guardia del hospital y lo sostuvo por la fuerza, arrastrándolo lejos de allí, lejos del hospital…

—

—

—

—

—

La oscuridad de la celda era más tenebrosa de lo que él habría imaginado… probablemente porque siempre había estado del otro lado de los barrotes, y no en una de esas mugrosas jaulas. Había solamente una cama en la cual parecía haber dormido alguien sólo segundos antes de que él llegara… algún conductor ebrio seguramente, porque también había bastante vomito en el inodoro y alrededor. El olor era nauseabundo, así que Sasuke simplemente se sentó contra los barrotes y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre ellos mientras miraba la pequeña ventanita de adelante, toda enrejada. Apenas entraba la luminosidad de la luna… ya era de noche. Y aunque las horas se le deberían haber pasado mucho más lento, en realidad ni siquiera las sintió.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la cárcel, que lo habían detenido por algún disturbio similar. No era más que una detención, una especie de prisión preventiva… pero una cárcel al fin y al cabo. Y era muy gracioso que lo hubieran llevado sus propios oficiales, aquellos oficiales con los que sólo horas antes había hablado. Aquello no podía ser más humillante. El respeto era tal que no lo esposaron, y fue de buena gana, caminando sin mirar a nadie y con la frente en alto. Pero no dejaba de ser una situación absolutamente escandalosa para él… y para todos.

Sasuke rezongó en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa…? —se susurró, y luego volvió a mirar la ventanita de arriba.

No se había dado cuenta de que era una medialuna, y de pronto un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente. Esa noche, la última que ellos hablaron… esa era la luna que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Sakura… —volvió a susurrar.

Los ruidos de las llaves sobre su cabeza le impidieron seguir recordando más. Levantó la mirada y lo vio desde abajo.

—Danzou-sama… —dijo, alejándose para ponerse de pie frente a él.

Danzou esperaba tranquilamente que el oficial abriera la celda y lo dejara pasar. Una vez lo hizo el hombre se fue, y Danzou quedó a solas con el muchacho. Sasuke no decía nada, pero la cara de Danzou era bastante juzgadora. Lo observaba seriamente, con esa aparente tranquilidad que desesperaba a cualquiera. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre?

—He movido mis contactos para sacarte de aquí —le dijo finalmente. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Danzou-sama.

—No he terminado —Sasuke asintió de nuevo, esperando con el respeto que le debía a que hablara—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sasuke? —le preguntó finalmente— ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese psiquiatra?

Sasuke no sabía qué responder. Realmente… ¿por qué lo había hecho? Mientras estaba allí, en esa celda, había evitado pensar demasiado en ello porque no llegaba a las conclusiones lógicas y razonables con las que siempre se había movido en su vida. Había hecho algo por impulso, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía un impulso como ese, el actuar de manera imprudente sin pensar en nada. Pero en realidad, en el fondo, él sabía bien por qué lo había hecho.

Cuando no escuchó más al psiquiatra, cuando lo vio sonreír y pronunciar el nombre de Sakura con esa burla en la cara… no vio más al profesional que tenía en frente. No vio a ningún doctor, ni a ningún profesional del hospital a quien le debiera respeto. Vio a Sakura, vio su rostro amoreteado, sus cortes, sus heridas, sus lágrimas, aquellas vendas que cubrían tanto en ella… su dolor. Y lo que vio en el psiquiatra no fue a nada, fue a una cosa. Vio al violador, al que la había arrastrado hasta ese conteiner, el que había hecho que cayera de algún lugar alto y se hiriera de esa manera. Vio al que se metió en su cuerpo sin que ella lo pidiera, el que la hizo gritar y sufrir por días, semanas, quién sabe cuánto.

Sasuke solamente quería matar a ese hombre, al que había lastimado así a esa mujer, quería destrozarlo con los puños y que le salpicara la sangre en la cara si era posible. No se dio cuenta de que ese no era ningún violador, ni ningún asesino o secuestrador… era sólo un psiquiatra que se había pasado un poco en sus palabras y sus maneras.

—No lo sé —la mentira de Sasuke era evidente, pero su voz fingió serenidad.

Danzou suspiró largamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿No fuiste tú el que me prometió que no pasaría nada, que sería mejor que lo siguieras…? Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Sasuke. No debí darte tanta libertad…

—Está equivocado, ella…

—No, no. Basta ya de tus explicaciones, Sasuke —lo interrumpió Danzou, haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Te metiste demasiado. Dejaste que te afectara. Se volvió personal. Jamás debe volverse personal. Ese hombre no presentará cargos. Debes agradecer que conociera a tu padre. Trabajó en algunos casos con él, ayudándolo con algunos criminales con disturbios mentales. Escribió grandes obras gracias a los casos en los que ayudó a tu padre, metiéndose en la mente enferma de muchos de esos asesinos. Debes estar agradecido.

Sasuke volvió a apretar su puño, no tenía ni idea de quién era el psiquiatra ni tampoco le interesaba. Detestaba estar en esa situación por haber sido un impulsivo imbécil.

—Le pasaré el caso a otra persona.

—Nadie es mejor que yo. Usted lo sabe. Este caso no es para cualquiera. No hablamos de un típico caso japonés, de un delito común. Ella fue trasladada de otro país, la privaron de su libertad, la violaron. ¿Cree que todo eso lo hizo cualquiera? —Sasuke devoraba a Danzou con la mirada, y éste también lo miraba fijamente a él.

—No eres apto. Tengo más hombres además de ti, no eres el único que puede…

—¡Deje de decir eso! —Danzou se sobresaltó un poco con el grito de Sasuke. Él se dio cuenta inmediatamente después de lo que acababa de decir y suspiró, calmándose solo— Hay otra chica muerta.

Danzou en este momento cambió su cara. Claramente se sorprendió y se vio turbado, frunciendo el ceño consternado.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, finalmente. Sasuke asintió.

—Ino Yamanaka. La conocí. Sakura habló un poco más hoy —Danzou se sorprendió de nuevo de las palabras de su subordinado. Sasuke había avanzado más de lo que creía.

El silencio imperó unos segundos. Claramente el viejo se lo estaba pensando…

—Hay un prestigio que mantener, Uchiha —dijo finalmente, mirándolo serio.

—Lo sé —respondió a regañadientes Sasuke, pero Danzou le hizo un gesto con la mano y lo calló.

—Fuiste entrenado. Yo mismo supervisé tu entrenamiento —comenzó el tipo con su voz avejentada—. De todos en la agencia eres el que más en alto nos ha dejado. Pero ese entrenamiento tenía pautas muy claras, y los sentimientos no están implicados en esas pautas. ¿Te queda claro? Guarda tus sentimientos para ti, y enfócate. Si llegas a arruinarlo… no lo pensaré de nuevo. Pondré a otro en tu lugar. Es la última oportunidad que te daré.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir en silencio.

—Contrólate —susurró Danzou, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba—. ¿Vienes? —lo llamó a lo lejos, y Sasuke reaccionó.

Se tronó el cuello y caminó a él, lentamente…

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ducharse. Vivía en una casa bastante grande, una que una vez perteneció a su familia. Era oscura y casi nunca prendía más de un par de luces. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar en la oscuridad. Todo estaba pulcro y limpio, apenas tenía algunas plantas que siempre olvidaba regar. Un patio vacío, una cocina de tamaño mediano y una gran sala con una pantalla grande y un sillón en el medio. Había una mesita de cristal donde posaba la fotografía de su familia; sonriendo juntos frente al sofá de descanso donde solían ver televisión en la noche.

El piso era de mármol; blanco y brillante… otra prueba de lo solo que estaba. No limpiaba nunca y aun así todo estaba limpio. Ni siquiera comía en su casa. Pasaba más tiempo afuera que allí.

El vapor salía del baño fuertemente, ni siquiera cerraba la puerta para ducharse. El agua le caía por sus pectorales desnudos, quitándole la mugre de la cárcel. Nunca se había sentido tan sucio en su vida. Abría los ojos en medio del agua, pensando una y otra vez en el rostro de Sakura pidiéndole que lo ayude.

Finalmente cerró el grifo y salió, descalzo, dejando algunas huellas en el suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse ropa limpia en su gran cuarto. Él dormía en la planta baja, arriba había tres cuartos a los que no entraba hace años.

Abrió su notebook e ingresó al sistema, a la base de datos a la que estaba autorizado meterse. Buscó el nombre de ese chico de cabello corto y ojos oscuros, y lo encontró. Su foto no había variado mucho… seguía teniendo la misma expresión de muerto viviente.

—Sai —dijo, ingresando a sus datos—, te tengo.

Allí saltó su dirección, número de teléfono fijo, de celular. Aparentemente había estudiado ciencias políticas después de graduarse. Vivía en Osaka igual que Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono de su casa. Marcó el número que se indicaba, y cuando estaba por llegar al último se detuvo… tomando conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Nunca había hecho eso. Ese era el trabajo de otro. Él llegaba cuando ya se había avisado a todos los familiares…

Comenzó a sonar la espera… y los minutos se hicieron eternos.

—¿Diga?

_Mierda. _

Era él.

—¿Eres Sai? Soy Sasuke Uchiha —contestó, tras un segundo de silencio. Sai estuvo callado del otro lado, probablemente haciendo memoria.

—Oh, ya te recuerdo, de la escuela… eres tú —dijo, un poco sorprendido—. Pero… ¿por qué llamas?

Antes de que hablara Sasuke pudo escuchar la respiración de Sai acelerarse un poco. Siempre había sido un chico bastante inteligente y rápido, y recordaba bien a qué se había dedicado Sasuke. Aquel compañero de la secundaria que nunca más se apareció… ¿para qué más iba a llamarlo?

—Es por Ino Yamanaka —sentenció Sasuke al fin.

_Respiración._

No escuchó nada. Sai no gritó. No le preguntó nada. Ni siquiera hizo un ruido con su garganta… solamente respiraba. Respiraba fuertemente. Sasuke sintió su desesperación a la distancia. La pudo sentir tan fuerte que cerró sus ojos y se sentó, colocándose la mano en la sien.

"_Ella murió"._

—

—

—

—

—

—¡Ino! —exclamó Sakura, despertando de repente, sobresaltada.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, en aquella habitación oscura todavía. Respiró, calmándose sola. La imagen de Ino vino a su mente, despertándola de su sueño. No dormía demasiado, le costaba mucho hacerlo. El poder hacerlo algunas horas era más bien un efecto de los medicamentos. Luego imágenes horribles venían a su cabeza, y despertaba corroborando que no había nadie con ella… que estaba lejos de todo eso ahora. Pero esta vez no fueron esas imágenes lo que la despertaron, fue el rostro de Ino… viniendo a su cabeza una y otra vez mientras dormía.

—Ino… —musitó, hundiendo el cráneo en la almohada de nuevo. Viró la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

La medialuna se asomaba silenciosa y brillosa entre las nubes. Recordó el rostro de Sasuke, mirándola cuando hablaron a la tarde.

—Sasuke-kun… —musitó, insegura— ¿Qué es lo que haré?

—

—

—

—

—

Él finalmente colgó, en medio de su oscura y silenciosa casa. Colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar, y lo miró unos segundos tratando de recuperar su cabeza. Sentía demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mucho por procesar para él. Había estado como en un estado de congelamiento, de parálisis emocional por años. Y ahora, finalmente, todo eso le estaba pasando factura sin que él lo pidiera. No podía evitarlo. Y al mismo tiempo sabía lo que Danzou le había dicho, y lo que su trabajo implicaba. Tenía que dejarlo de lado, luchar contra ello, reprimirlo.

Siempre había sido excelente reprimiendo todo… pero esta vez era más fuerte, más difícil de contener. La bestia en su corazón luchaba por salir. Porque era Sakura…

Y Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando a la ventana que daba al patio de atrás. La medialuna seguía ahí, resplandeciendo su luz tenue e iluminando vagamente las dos o tres plantas que tenía por ahí. Volvió a verla a ella, sonriéndole, diciéndole _"Sasuke-kun"_, aquella Sakura de antaño que dejó ir brutalmente…

—¿Qué es lo que haré?

* * *

**_"La luna es lo que nos une, el satélite por el que todos suspiramos. _**

**_Cuando estamos lejos podemos mirarla al mismo tiempo, y seguir amándonos a través de ella"_**


	4. El héroe silencioso

**¡Buenas!**

**Mil disculpas por el gran atraso, no va a ser el último. Estoy cursando mucho más que antes, y además estoy media cansada la verdad. Trato de tomarlo con calma, pero bueno. Escribo cada vez que puedo. Es mi pasión personal, no la pienso dejar... solamente necesito paciencia, ya que creo que poner una fecha de actualización es muy arriesgado porque dudo que pueda cumplirla a estas alturas xD **

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por el apoyo. Ojalá me dejen reviews, les prometo que los contestaré como siempre. **

**Esta historia además recuerden que es compleja... escribirla requiere cierto esfuerzo mental y, sobre todo, tiempo xD **

**Disfruten... ¡Besitos!**

**PD: Cantidad de palabras: 5134. Lo siento si lo sienten corto ;_; No quería alargarlo más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El héroe silencioso.**

Sakura despertó tras su primera noche en el hospital. A pesar de que solamente había estado internada un día, le parecía que habían pasado semanas… tantas cosas juntas habían ocurrido, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Recuerdos dolorosos y dulces a la vez, entremezclándose en su cabeza como dos liquidos distintos fusionándose, creando un hibrido que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El shock inicial había ido calmándose poco a poco, y su cabeza ya estaba trabajando de nuevo con la inteligencia y la claridad que siempre la había acompañado. Ella era fuerte, lo era. Sakura se sentía rota, destruida, pero también recordaba todo lo que había pasado… y lo que podía pasar.

Comenzó a recordar lo que sintió cuando estaba al borde de ese ventanal, dispuesta a morir para ser libre. En esos momentos lo único que pretendía era caer y que su cabeza estallara de una vez contra el suelo, liberándola de todo su pesar y las cadenas. El sufrimiento, los recuerdos horribles que nunca se irían de su mente. Se sintió peor cuando despertó en ese hospital, dándose cuenta que para su propia mala suerte seguía con vida. ¿Cómo era físicamente posible haber sobrevivido a todo eso? Y la desesperación la sucumbió terriblemente, porque todo estaba mal. Ino no estaba más, y ella estaba rota.

Pero entonces apareció Sasuke… esos ojos negros, mirándola. ¿De dónde había salido este ser, que parecía venir en su rescate? El héroe silencioso de su vida… ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona a la que no veía desde hace años, que se había borrado cruelmente de su vida, fuera la misma que ahora lograra la volvía a su mente? Esos sentimientos afloraban, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando por largo tiempo…

Y Sakura sintió que su corazón volvió a latir. Que el aire volvía llegar a sus pulmones, y que sus ojos veían con más claridad. Una sola palabra la envolvió por completo: _Esperanza. _

Pero Sasuke habló, y de sus labios sólo salieron palabras crueles. No, no eran crueles… eran frías, carentes de sentimiento. ¿Éste realmente podía ser su héroe silencioso? La decepción y la oscuridad volvieron a invadirla… pero, incluso así, cuando él dejó el cuarto y ella quedó sola… Sakura sintió algo más que soledad y ruptura… sintió un poco de vida. Porque al igual que en el pasado, fuera como fuera… todo se sentía mejor si Sasuke estaba cerca. Como si algo más tuviera sentido, como si el rompecabezas pudiera armarse aunque sea un poco de nuevo, incluso si faltaban algunas piezas. Como si las cosas pudieran volver a ser lo que eran… y ella tuviera que tratar de resistir nada más.

Solamente resistir un poco.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Sakura? —preguntó repentinamente una mujer bastante joven, ingresando al cuarto.

Su rostro le inspiraba tranquilidad. Sus facciones eran delicadas y agradables, con cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesta una bata que no parecía ser de enfermera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Sakura, omitiendo la respuesta obvia al primer interrogante.

La chica se sorprendió y le sonrió al instante.

—Me llamo Shizune, ayer las enfermeras si hicieron cargo de ti cuando terminamos contigo. No me reconoces porque te inspeccioné mientras dormías. Me dijeron que todavía no te habías adaptado muy bien aquí… —Shizune se acercó con un poco de cautela, Sakura se dio cuenta de que seguramente todo el hospital estaba enterado ya de sus líos mentales— ¿Está bien si te toco? —le preguntó la mujer. Sakura la miró fijamente en ese momento.

Los ojos de la chica lucían tan amables, que a pesar de que comenzaba a detestar que la miraran con pena ya era un avance que no la miraran con miedo. Asintió y se quedó quieta, y Shizune sonrió ampliamente al recibir su permiso. La mujer le hizo chequeos de rutina, su condición seguía siendo delicada pero estaba estable.

—Entonces… ¿eres médica aquí, no? —Sakura titubeó al hacerle la pregunta. Se sentía raro hablar como una persona normal después de todo lo que vivió, pero algún día iba a tener que hacerlo.

—Solamente soy residente… Pero pronto quedaré fija en el piso.

Sakura sonrió, cabeceó con un gesto extraño y bajó la mirada, notablemente triste. Shizune la miró extrañada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Shizune con preocupación en los ojos.

—Yo también debería ser una residente… —susurró Sakura. Shizune se mostró notablemente sorprendida.

—¿Estudiaste medicina? —le preguntó, confundida. Sakura la miró un poco aturdida.

—Creí que ya sabrían todos mis datos… —le dijo. Shizune sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, negando lo dicho por Sakura efusivamente.

—No, claro que no. He oído que el señor Uchiha quiere mantener todo en la máxima reserva. Tu caso parece ser muy complicado, así que nos han dicho poco y nada. Solamente tenemos que cuidar de ti. No es necesario que sepamos más.

—¿Él hizo eso…?

—Bueno, es parte de su trabajo después de todo…

La realidad volvió a arrollar a Sakura cuando toda luz de fantasía se desvaneció al escuchar aquello. Shizune se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo ocurría.

—Es hora de que siga con mi ronda. Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisármelo enseguida, ¿sí? —ella se despidió, y a punto de salir del cuarto Sakura la detuvo.

—Sasuke… —Sakura hizo una pausa y acomodó su garganta, corrigiéndose a sí misma— el señor Uchiha… ¿él no está aquí?

Shizune la miró un poco sorprendida.

—Oh, bueno, no sé si él…

—¿Pasó algo? —Sakura parecía no tener idea de nada. Shizune la miró directo a los ojos unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba enterada del alboroto que había causado el día anterior allí mismo, frente a su cuarto.

Sakura había llegado a escuchar algunos ruidos, pero jamás pensó que esos gritos tan frenéticos provenían de la usualmente lineal voz de Sasuke. Esos golpes, esos ruidos fuertes, las enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro… Sakura creía que se trataba de otros familiares, de gente ajena a ella. ¿Por qué sería Sasuke? No le entraba en la cabeza ese tipo de comportamiento irracional y tan repentino en él, por ella.

—Verás… —quiso comenzar Shizune, pero Sasuke llegó en el momento oportuno y no pudo continuar.

Sakura se sentó contra el respaldar de la cama, mirándolo a la expectativa. Entró al cuarto mucho más tranquilo que el día anterior. Seguía tan serio como siempre. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, como si le hubiera costado dormir. Tenía puesta una bufanda y los guantes, así que era evidente que acababa de llegar y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto. Afuera debía hacer mucho frío…

—Vaya, lo dejaron entrar entonces… después de lo que sucedió creí que iban a cambiar de... —Shizune detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada homicida de Sasuke. Sakura miraba totalmente confundida a ambos, y la mujer supo que estaba sobrando en el cuarto. Salió enseguida, haciéndole una reverencia a Sasuke antes de cruzar la puerta con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Inmediatamente del suave portazo Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente a los ojos, y ella se mantuvo estática en todo momento. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke se adelantó.

—Hablé con él —le dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron enormes y exclamó de la sorpresa.

—¿Sai…?

—El mismo.

Sakura comenzó a temblar un poco, y Sasuke seguía mirándola al pie de la cama.

—¿Cuándo llegará? —le preguntó ella, apresuradamente, con la voz levemente fracturada— ¿Qué le contaste? ¿Cuánto sabe ya? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cuánto más sabes?

Sasuke calló de repente, mirándolo confundida ante la pregunta con la que interrumpió las suyas.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó, un poco aturdida.

Sasuke aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar, totalmente destenso. Parecía el ser más relajado del planeta.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que te ocurrió?

Sakura rió sarcásticamente. No podía creerlo.

—¿Quieres que te hable de eso ahora, cuando Sai…?

—No me importa —la paró Sasuke. Su mirada era tan oscura que Sakura disolvió su sonrisa enseguida. Esta vez él iba en serio. Su corazón comenzó a partirse lentamente en miles de pedazos—. Tengo que enfocarme en resolver tu caso ahora mismo. No soy tu amigo, sólo soy el que fue asignado a esto.

Las lágrimas de impotencia luchaban por salir. Sasuke le corría los ojos sutilmente, evitando mirarla cuando pronunciaba fuertemente una palabra. Pero, incluso así, esas palabras no dejaban de significar lo que él quería que significaran. Era doloroso que las pronunciara, que la sombra oscura de sus ojos no pudiera esclarecerse un poco, doblegarse ante la tristeza de Sakura.

—Tú… —gimoteó Sakura, en una mezcla de impotencia, enojo y tristeza.

—Señorita Haruno —Sakura abrió la boca cuando él dijo su nombre de esa manera. ¿Acaso era unas puta broma?—, el tiempo es valioso en situaciones como estas. No podemos perder más tiempo hablando del pasado. Olvídate de todo, nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros importa ahora. Cada segundo que pasa sin que hables es más peligroso. Mi deber es impedir que algo malo vuelva a sucederte, y encargarme de encerrar a todos los que cometieron el delito.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora. La furia y una increíble angustia le fluían por las venas.

—¡¿Un delito?! ¡¿Así me llamas ahora?! —le gritó, sacada de quicio.

Sasuke no parecía inmutarse. Ella se sentó más erguida a pesar del dolor, y Sasuke inconscientemente adelantó un paso a la cama, temiendo que su imprudencia le provocara más lesiones de las que ya tenía.

—¡¿Tú crees que esto es divertido para mí?! ¡¿Crees que tus protocolos de comportamiento ante la victima me importan… una reverenda mierda?!

Sasuke tragó saliva, mirándola un poco dudoso. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo…? Se lo preguntó internamente.

—¿Hola? —preguntó repentinamente alguien, ingresando al cuarto sin previo aviso.

Las respiraciones de todos los presentes se detuvieron en ese instante. Sakura exhaló aire cuando vio su rostro asomarse al cuarto.

—¿Sai…? —susurró, mirándolo.

Él se quedó de pie, mirándola al lado de la puerta. Los dos se miraban incansablemente, sin parpadear, sin mover ni un poco nada en su rostro.

—Sai —gimió ella, extendiéndole la mano a la distancia.

Él se acercó temblando un poco, y cuando se la tocó estallaron. El dolor pudo más que la contención del momento. Las lágrimas de Sai afloraron como no lo habían hecho la noche anterior, y la abrazó. Ella devolvió el abrazo, mojándole el hombro de lágrimas. Ella jadeaba incontrolablemente. Sasuke nunca la había visto llorar así.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Sai…! ¡Ino…! —trataba de articular inútilmente Sakura.

—Lo sé —susurró Sai, apretándola contra el cuerpo—. Lo sé.

Sasuke simplemente estaba ahí, mirándolo todo. No sabía que hacer o decir. Pensó que lo más apropiado sería irse, pero no podía. Algo le impedía irse. De pronto el cuerpo le pesaba de una manera abominable. La forma en que Sakura se aferraba a Sai con todas sus fuerzas era angustiante.

—Dime qué sucedió —le rogó él, y ella lo apretó contra sí aún más.

Ella no había deseado nada más que abrazar así a alguien desde el momento en que despertó, a pesar de todo.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse un poco se separó de su amigo y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar de la cama, tratando de relajarse. Comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquila, tal y como si acabara de sacarse de los hombros una gran carga. Sai la miraba sentado a su lado, y ella finalmente suspiró para hablar. Pero antes de eso le dirigió una leve mirada a Sasuke, y luego volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente suyo.

—Sai… —le dijo— Cuando fuimos a Argentina con Ino en esa misión… nosotras… —Sakura parecía estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo mental por reconstruir recuerdos en su cabeza, por decir las palabras correctas— Todo iba bien por un tiempo, y luego… nosotras, ellos… —entonces Sakura se detuvo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola expectante. Sai hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, a Sakura le ocurría algo que no tenía que ver con ellos. Ella se tomó el pecho con la mano, aferrando contra sus uñas la tela del camisón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear, y Sai se acercó a ella asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Sasuke no entendía nada.

Ella empezó a respirar cada vez más y más agitada. Su cara se enrojeció y algunas venas se marcaron en su frente de la fuerza que estaba haciendo al tensar todo su rostro: Estaba sufriendo.

Sasuke no esperó más. Salió del cuarto casi corriendo, mirando a todos lados en el pasillo a alguien que estuviera cerca. No parecía haber nadie.

—¡Un doctor! —gritó, a la nada— ¡Un puto doctor! —volvió a exclamar, y unas enfermeras vinieron corriendo a lo lejos. Shizune venía detrás.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntó la mujer preocupada, y él abrió la puerta sin contestar.

De pronto el cuarto se llenó de gente, de nervios. Sakura estaba sobre la cama, tratando de respirar, jadeando y gimiendo del dolor. Sai estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano con la misma confusión que tenía Sasuke. Shizune llegó y le inyectó algo desconocido para Sasuke, y luego comenzó a examinarla con las enfermeras.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí! —ordenó seriamente la residente. Una par de enfermeras les indicaron el camino a la salida con la amabilidad y tranquilidad que el momento requería, e inmediatamente volvieron con Sakura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke se encontró afuera de la habitación, mirando una puerta cerrada que ocultaba el padecimiento de una chica destruida. Pero entonces miró a Sai, estático frente a la puerta, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver. Tenía esa mirada especial que indicaba que todo su mundo acababa de caerse a un vacío sin fondo, como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento no hubiera sido más que una fantasía que acababa de disolverse… una burbuja que acababa de pincharse, dejando a su alrededor sólo mugre.

Sasuke conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.

—Vamos por un café —dijo secamente Sasuke, y Sai lo miró.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, y entonces el muchacho de ojos tristes habló.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera con ella en ese estado?

Quizás sin darse cuenta Sasuke cerró su puño fuertemente, sin mover ningún otro músculo.

—Tengo esta investigación a mi cargo. Nada más que eso.

—Tú la conocías —respondió Sai inmediatamente, endureciendo un poco la voz—, yo lo recuerdo todo.

Un pequeño silencio imperó en el lugar, y luego Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó, caminando tranquilamente a las escaleras, dejándolo ahí. Sai solamente lo miró alejarse, suspiró y luego fue tras él.

Ninguno habló en el camino a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron Sasuke simplemente buscó un lugar con dos sillas, y un momento después Sai se sentó a su lado. Sasuke le hizo una señal a la chica que atendía tras el mostrador, con el dedo. Ella ya lo conocía y sabía lo que quería: Cafeína. Pero esta vez Sasuke le señaló dos dedos, y ella asintió cuando vio a Sai con él.

A esas horas de la mañana no había casi nadie ahí. Sasuke se sentó apoyando el codo contra la mesa, agarrándose cabeza con la mano. Sai estaba procesando demasiado en esos momentos y él no podía abordarlo desmedidamente. Era mejor tomarse su tiempo, que decidiera hablar cuando pudiera darle los detalles que necesitaba…

—Comenzamos a salir después de la escuela —comentó Sai de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke se sentó erguido, mirándolo curioso.

Sai sonrió nostálgicamente mirando al suelo.

—Con Ino… nosotros siempre nos tratamos diferente en la escuela, pero cuando nos graduamos comenzamos una relación de verdad —la sonrisa en los labios del muchacho se disolvió, abriendo paso a una expresión mucho más vacía—, hablamos de casarnos cuando termináramos la universidad… pero primero había algo que quería hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke ante el silencio posterior de Sai. Éste levantó la mirada, sosteniéndola en Sasuke.

—Hace cinco meses las dos terminaron la carrera, al mismo tiempo. Pero Sakura estaba obsesionada con esta idea de ayudar a la gente en otros lugares del mundo, quería hacer algo con sus habilidades antes de convertirse en una adulta más con responsabilidades en Japón. Por eso, desde el primer año, ella e Ino hicieron la misma promesa de hacer este viaje a algún lugar muy alejado cuando se recibieran, a dejar una huella aunque fuera diminuta —Sai hizo otra pausa y sonrió extrañamente divertido—. Lo recuerdo y no sé si Ino realmente quería ir. Creo que solamente quería acompañar a Sakura… —pero, luego de decir esto, cerró los labios y el puño con una fuerza de impotencia que Sasuke comprendió al instante.

—¿Por qué Argentina? —preguntó el detective tratando de que Sai no perdiera la compostura.

—Porque está del otro lado del mundo, a Sakura le atraía la idea de ir a un lugar tan lejano aunque ni siquiera supiera el idioma. Unos meses antes de dar el último examen ella comenzó a investigar posibles lugares donde se requiriera ayuda, y le llamó la atención que había campañas para personas de bajos recursos en las zonas más pobres del país Argentina. Era particularmente en el norte donde estaban pidiendo médicos de cualquier tipo… Además es un país donde no se dificulta la entrada, ni tampoco requiere mucho papeleo… era ideal para ambas… —Sai bajó la mirada pensando en lo mal que salió todo, en lo retorcido que algo tan altruista se había convertido.

Sasuke ahora comprendía todo. Ellas habían viajado para ayudar, para misionar. ¿Entonces qué había ocurrido ahí?

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó Sasuke— ¿No fueron con nadie más, no conocían a nadie, no hubo más razones?

Sai lo miró fijo y serio.

—¿Qué creías? —le preguntó secamente, con cierto dolor.

Sasuke se quedó callado.

—¿Creíste que fueron por otra razón? ¿Que tenían enemigos? ¿Que conocían a alguien?

Sasuke solamente lo miraba, y Sai corrió la mirada, refregándose los ojos con una mano, suspirando un poco indignado.

—Ellas solamente armaron una maleta cada una, llevando lo necesario, y tomaron el primer vuelo al mes de recibirse. No planeaban hacer un viaje por placer, no planeaban divertirse. Solamente querían ayudar, hacer algo diferente, y luego hacer la residencia cuando volvieran a Japón. La misión duraría un año. No tengo la más remota idea de qué ocurrió ahí.

—¿Cuál fue tu último contacto con ellas? —cuestionó repentinamente Sasuke.

Sai frunció el ceño haciendo memoria, respiró unos segundos y luego contestó.

—De por sí hablábamos muy poco. No llevaron móvil ni nada por el estilo, así que nos comunicábamos cuando podían. Estuvieron cuatro meses allí… la última vez que hablé con Ino fue hace tres semanas, o quizás más. Ella no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo que habían conocido mucha gente y que todo iba bien. Luego no llamó más. Pero no me parecía raro porque había veces que estábamos más que eso sin saber del otro… cuando tú llamaste anoche… —Sai tragó saliva, tratando de fingir serenidad— creí que eras ella, por la diferencia horaria… muchas veces llamaba a esas horas. Pero entonces… cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, supe que algo… que algo, definitivamente… —Sai ya se había perdido. Demasiado había aguantado hablando casi sin inmutarse. Era fuerte, Sasuke lo recordaba como un chico que rara vez se le veía expresarse o sufrir por lo que fuera.

En ese momento llegó el café, y Sasuke se lo arrimó con la mano.

—Bébelo y trata de calmarte —le dijo, de la forma más amable que pudo. Sai lo miró un segundo, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke?

La cara del Uchiha se tensó, viéndolo confundido ante la pregunta.

—Casualidad. Ella cayó bajo mi jurisdicción y estoy a cargo.

—¿De verdad? —la mirada inquisitiva de Sai era arrolladora.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Yo los recuerdo —respondió el chico inmediatamente, repitiendo lo mismo que dijo en el piso de Sakura.

—El pasado no tiene importancia.

—No me interesa —volvió a responder Sai, sorprendiendo bastante a Sasuke, quien lo miró en silencio. La mirada de Sai era fuerte—. Sé que eres el mejor, lo sé muy bien. Quiero que los encuentres, a quienes sean que les hayan hecho esto a ellas —hizo una pausa, mirando un minuto al suelo. Luego exhaló aire y volvió a mirarlo—. El cuerpo de Ino que Sakura asegura haber visto sin vida… encuéntralo… encuéntrala. Tráemela.

Sasuke solamente lo miraba callado, pero por sus ojos Sai supo que le estaba prestando mucha atención.

De pronto alguien interrumpió el ambiente, Sasuke se puso de pie cuando la vio ingresar a la cafetería: Shizune.

—Logramos calmarla, está bien —los tranquilizó, mirándolos a ambos. Sai también se puso de pie.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Un pico de presión es usual en casos como éste… —respondió ella— Pero, siendo honesta… —entonces miró a Sasuke con los ojos un poco caídos— creo que lo de ella es más emocional que otra cosa. Demasiado estrés psíquico. Señor Uchiha, con todo respeto… creo que usted generó esto en ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos atónito.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que usted la conoce, estoy al tanto de los líos que provocó ayer en el piso —Shizune respondió firme, casi con reproche—. Por el bien de la paciente creo que sería mejor que usted no ingrese por hoy a su cuarto hasta que esté totalmente estable. No quiero arriesgarme a que tenga otro colapso.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras. Es decir, era el investigador de la causa, el más importante. Además cuando ella estaba eufórica él consiguió calmarla… ¿y ahora le impedían la entrada?

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Sai, mirándola con esperanza.

Shizune le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ella ya está preguntando por usted… creo que será bueno que esté con ella alguien que le trae paz.

Sai suspiró del alivio. Luego miró a Sasuke, que estaba callado desde que Shizune comenzó a hablar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, su frente estaba arrugada. Quizás no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, pero aquellas expresiones hablaban por sí mismas.

—Trataré de que me cuente todo lo que ocurrió y te lo diré —le informó. Sasuke lo miró.

El Uchiha tragó saliva y asintió con una mueca seria. Luego miró a Shizune, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. No había nada más que pudiera hacer ahí.

Salió del hospital y sintió una brisa escalofriante recorrerle la nuca, pero no le importó mucho. Vio su auto estacionado un poco más adelante, pero tampoco le interesó. Por primera vez en años caminó a la deriva, sin pensar en nada más. Atravesó un parque cercano al hospital y llegó a un lago frío y solitario. No había mucha gente en la calle, el silencio y el sonido sutil del agua eran lo único que lo acompañaba esa mañana. El cielo estaba nublado, todo estaba más oscuro y tétrico de lo normal. Se asomó hasta un barandal de metal, apoyando los codos ahí mientras observaba el pequeño lago que tenía en frente.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a recordar los rostros de Naruto y Sakura. Los recordó en su adolescencia, cuando todos eran tan inocentes y divertidos. Recordó el día que fueron a la playa de campamento, a mitad del último año de secundaria. Todo el curso había ido, y habían hecho tantas cosas. Recordó a Naruto robando ramen de la cocina del campamento y a los profesores enfadados con él. Recordó a Hinata atrás de Naruto en cada momento, a Ino jugando en el agua con Sai, a todos los demás sonriendo… y a Sakura, a Sakura mirándolo con una camiseta blanca, un abrigo que él le había prestado por el frío y unos shorts azules, mientras esperaban a que amaneciera una de esas madrugadas, y poder ver el sol nacer desde el infinito del océano.

Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, desde pequeños. Un grupo disfuncional e imperfecto, pero que de alguna manera se complementaba tan bien que no podían hacer nada separados. Naruto, ella y Sasuke, siempre habían sido inseparables. Sakura se juntaba más con ellos que con la propia Ino, e incluso varias veces había ido a dormir a la casa de Sasuke con Naruto. Jugaban cartas hasta el amanecer o miraban películas. Sakura se divertía observando las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, las infinitas rivalidades que tenían desde niños. Siempre estaba del lado de Sasuke y regañaba a Naruto por todo, pero eso también era parte de la diversión. El rubio buscaba incansablemente a Sakura, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el Uchiha. Y los últimos dos o tres años Naruto comenzó a rendirse poco a poco y a darles otro espacio, en especial cuando Hinata, una chica que poco a poco robó su corazón, se hizo más cercana a él y le aconsejó que dejara más tiempo a solas a Sakura y Sasuke.

En ese entonces todo iba tan bien. Nadie tenía problemas, todo era perfecto… y podría haber seguido siéndolo, si uno de los últimos días del campamento no hubieran tenido que volver ante una llamada escalofriante de la policía: _La familia Uchiha fue asesinada._

Aquella vez el mundo se había derrumbado para Sasuke. Nada más fue lo mismo para él. Todo cambió, ni siquiera Sakura significaba lo mismo. Todo se dio vuelta de repente. Su alma se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro y tenebroso del cual nunca volvería a emerger. Y la noche de la graduación… _todo terminó._

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con las manos, tratando de olvidar lo escabroso de todo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si te decía que sí esa vez, Sakura? ¿Estaríamos hoy aquí? —se preguntó, mirando al horizonte nuevamente.

No tenía sentido seguir pensando cosas que nunca sabría. Volvió a pararse erguido para volver al hospital, a la cafetería donde estuvo con Sai. Sería lo mejor esperarlo ahí, lo que fuera que pudiera hablar con Sakura… quería escuchar todo.

—

—

—

—

—

Las horas pasaban y nadie se asomaba. Llevaba ya unas ocho tazas de café, y cuando pidió la novena la chica le trajo té diciéndole que si seguía así podría hacerle realmente mal. Ella sonrió nerviosa ante el brillo asesino natural de los ojos de Sasuke, creyendo que estaba enojado con ella. Pero realmente solamente eran las ojeras que le daban un aspecto más sombrío, la falta de descanso mental y físico, el estrés. Todo eso provocaba una mirada seca y más fría de la que quería mostrar. De hecho ni siquiera la había escuchado, casi ni le prestó atención. Su cabeza sólo pensaba en Sakura y en Sai, en lo que ella le dijera a él.

Tomó la mitad del té en menos de un minuto, y finalmente Sai apareció. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, esperándolo impaciente. Los ojos de Sai lucían más sombríos que los de él…

—

—

—

—

—

Shizune volvió a ingresar al cuarto de Sakura. La Haruno lucía cansada, triste… pero su piel tenía un color más normal. A Shizune le alegró ver que su cuerpo se recuperaba favorablemente.

Le revisó el pulso, la presión. Le hizo un chequeo general.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí… si —contestó Sakura—. Gracias por pedirle a Sasuke que no ingrese al cuarto. Realmente no quería que él estuviera cuando hablara con Sai. Prefería contarle todo a él y que luego él le dijera lo que sabe… —la chica lucía tan triste que ni siquiera sentía la fuerza de mirar a Shizune a la cara.

—Hey, no te preocupes… —le dijo— Los ojos de ese chico pueden ser intimidantes, pero lo entendió. Aunque realmente debí pedirle a Sai que no ingrese también… ¿verdad?

Shizune pilló a Sakura. Ella le había dado a entender que la presencia de Sasuke la había puesto nerviosa y que fue ahí cuando le subió la presión increíblemente, pero realmente lo que había ocurrido era que la carga emocional de tener que lidiar con el hombre que más amaba a Ino fue lo que la desestabilizó momentáneamente. De hecho si pudo volver a hablar con Sai y contarle todo fue en parte gracias a los medicamentos que la estaban calmando.

Todo era demasiado para ella. Su cuerpo era humano después de todo.

—Gracias… por mentir —dijo Sakura.

Ella no quería ver a Sasuke porque su frialdad le golpeaba la nuca con el peso de una tonelada. Sus ojos, clavados en ella como si fuera una cosa más, esa mente tan perturbada que nunca sabía qué demonios pensaba realmente. Como un libro indescifrable, escrito en otro idioma, con el que no quería lidiar por el momento.

Pero los ojos de Sasuke nunca la rompieron. De hecho, y aunque sonara extraño, a pesar de su frialdad eran solamente esos ojos oscuros los que la mantenían medianamente tranquila sin sedantes. Él generaba un extraño efecto en su mente… o quizás en su corazón.

Los ojos de Sakura tan apagados eran dolorosos para Shizune, que fingía seguir haciendo chequeos cuando pudo irse diez minutos atrás.

—Pero ayer se armó un gran alboroto en este piso, ¿sabías? —preguntó la mujer, acomodándole el suero.

Sakura la miró un poco atónita.

—¿Esos gritos y golpes que se oyeron… cuando salió de mi cuarto, unos minutos después?

—Oh, no lo sé —volvió a sonreír Shizune con una amabilidad extrema—. Sólo sé que querían enviar a una chica a psiquiatría y el señor Uchiha se volvió medio loco —le dijo, paralizándola—. Es mejor que me vaya a hacer mi ronda diaria. Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla, Sakura —finalizó con una encantadora comisura en los labios, dejando la habitación velozmente.

Acababa de tirarle una bomba que no estaba autorizada a lanzar, pero no le importó. Shizune no iba a arrepentirse de ello jamás.

Sakura se quedó ahí, en su cama, mirando a la nada. Conectaba cables en su cabeza y podía recordarlo muy bien…

—_Bien mientras tú decides hablar yo tendré que ir a sacarte ese psiquiatra de encima._

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de que él era el que gritaba afuera del pasillo? Aquella tonalidad estaba desfigurada, tan extraña en el indiferente y usual tono de Sasuke. Ella simplemente creyó que se trataba de otros familiares, de otras personas… pero no. Era Sasuke.

_Ese héroe silencioso…_

—¿Te pusiste así por mí? —susurró a la nada, en medio de la soledad.

—

—

—

—

—

Sai se sentó frente a Sasuke. El té a medio acabar que tenía en frente lo agarró y se lo tragó intempestivamente, sorprendiendo totalmente al Uchiha.

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó, ya con una curiosidad incontrolable.

Sai estaba nervioso. Lo miró, respiró, aguardó diez segundos antes de calmarse. Sus ojos, tan fijos en los de él…

—Esto es más jodido de lo que imaginaba —comenzó Sai con la voz endurecida—. Demasiado.


End file.
